


Chaotica

by jazzykatz



Series: Those Crazy South Park Days [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Temporary Character Death, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzykatz/pseuds/jazzykatz
Summary: The summer before Senior Year, a familiar ally revives a game. He invites players old and new to join the fun, but the fun dies quickly when the game gets too real.





	1. Before the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic focuses on the villains and the dynamics of how people fuck others up for their own personal agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic's title is inspired by the album Chaotica by Fiction 8, as I saw the entire story with every song.
> 
> Note 1/24/19: HEYYYYY I EDITED OUT THE GRAPHIC SEX. NOW ENJOY AN ACTUAL STORY.
> 
> If you still wanna skip the not-so-graphic sex skip at 0000000000000.

The mass text was sent to everyone three weeks before summer vacation. It was an invitation from an old ally, Buttlord himself, or as what he now referred himself as, Blink. It was addressed to the Freedom Pals, a call to arms, to defend South Park once again from a horrid evil.

 

Harrison had a lot to live up to, given that his legacy was the time-altering fartkour master, and even if he had long ended his fartkour carrier, he knew that recreating himself was something unheard of. He wanted to do it, though. He wanted to bring back the excitement of his childhood now that they all were one summer away from graduating high school.

 

He hoped he could get the turnout he desired, because he knew most of his friends were trying their damndest to make it into the college of their choice, but because of it their minds were obsessed with the future. Now of all times, was a great time to reclaim the here and now. The last summer before everyone went off into their own path would be one to remember, because if he didn’t do it now, then there wouldn’t be a next time.

 

A separate text was sent to a boy that was currently on house arrest, his phone blinking faster than the light on his ankle monitor. He assumed he had been forgotten, after having appeared before the court and pleading for a lesser sentence than what his victim had wanted. He managed to skirt the five years in prison with six months house arrest and twenty-five hours of community service.

 

She still hated him, but even though the girl didn’t carry the curse anymore Eric Cartman still had those tormenting thoughts about her. The restraining order was still in play, however.

 

He unlocked his phone, reading the text that appeared from an unknown phone number.

 

_It’s time for The Coon to make a come back._

 

He grinned at that.

* * *

 

Blink gazed at the familiar house he was to trespass into, blinking as he studied the second-floor windows. He realized after a moment whose room was whose, getting up from the tree he was posted at and leaping from the branch, crouching as he came into contact with the ground below. He melded with the shadows, blinking, and suddenly he was inside the target home, in the spacious basement.

 

It looked impressive, in his opinion. Computers lining most of the walls, monitors displaying camera feeds of every point in the city, the target he came to deliver the message to had set up a great laboratory, one that rivaled Doctor Timothy’s. He scanned the room, eyeing the open futon in the corner. It looked like it was just inhabited, and he stepped over to feel the sheets. They were still warm.

 

The basement door opened, and Blink stepped back into the shadows, eyeing his target as she made her way downstairs, clad in a simple tee and pyjama bottoms, the patch over her right eye displaying words that read ‘I c u’. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, her sharp green eye looking tired.

 

When she was in range Blink stepped out from the shadows, effectively startling her. Actually, she jumped so badly that the coffee spilled all over the floor, her eye wide as she took a step back.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” She cried out, grimacing at the very second that she remembered that she had the basement soundproofed. She cursed inwardly, taking another step back.

 

“I’ve come here as a messenger today, Alice Horowitz.” Blink spoke up suddenly, offering to show her the manilla envelope he kept on him. “The Freedom Pals have been watching you for quite a while, and a fellow superhero has vouched for you, wishing for your assistance.”

 

Alice’s eye twitched. “What?”

 

“Mysterion thinks highly of you, Alice.” He continued, “He wishes to invite you into the Freedom Pals’ family, and in here, you will find the needed materials to forge your own identity.” He stepped forward, offering her the envelope.

 

Alice reached over to take it, relaxing just slightly. “Mysterion…huh?” The name was familiar to her, and a sly grin curved her lips. “I know of Mysterion.” She also had run-ins with the vigilante, and it always ended up with her in bed with the superhero, though he refused to take his mask off even if the man was nude everywhere else.

 

Blink nodded, “You will find everything you need in the envelope.” He instructed, glancing towards the door. “I also have a message for your twin, however--” He looked hesitant to leave, with good reason. “Is Elizabeth _armed_ , at the moment?” He asked nervously.

 

Alice let out a laugh, unable to help the grin from forming. “I can give it to her if you need to save your balls tonight.” She ...winked?

 

“An ordinary citizen cannot deliver the missive.” The superhero said harshly, “I cannot trust outsiders to handle such important details!”

 

She giggled a little, nodding. “I can always give her a heads up, if you want. Better than going in blindly, don’t you think?” She stepped over to her computer table to retrieve her phone, shooting her sister a quick text. “Meet her in the kitchen, just don’t touch the cookies.” She said suggestively, “Those aren’t for you.”

 

Blink nodded, stepping back into the shadows and waiting for Alice to turn her attention away, blinking slowly, and stepping out into the darkness of the living room. The kitchen’s light was already on, putting all attention to a plate of delicious cookies in the middle of the table. He stepped over to the table and reached for one of the cookies, curious despite his knowledge about the dreaded Horowitz confectioneries.

 

“I wouldn’t touch those.” A voice stopped him, and he turned back to see the sister stepping down the stairs, her unnerving smile shadowed while her green eyes cut through the dark. “Unless you’re fond of uncontrollable bowel movements.” She added with a small grin, her hand keeping the opening to her robe closed.

 

“No, I’m not.” Blink said quietly, “I’m here as a messenger tonight.” He turned towards her, holding out a similar manilla envelope. “The Freedom Pals have watched you, Elizabeth Horowitz. Your assistance is required on behalf of one of our own.” He felt nervous under her gaze, like she was picking him apart without his knowledge.

 

She quirked her brow, stepping forward. When she did the light illuminated the hand that was at her side, and in that hand was a baseball bat. “Go on.”

 

“I-uh--uhh--” Blink couldn’t stop staring at the bat, shaking just slightly. “Haven’t they told you--don’t shoot the messenger?” He tried weakly.

 

She glanced down at the bat in her hands, only smiling. “Forgive me, this is just reassurance. I’m sure if your Freedom Pals have been watching me, then you should have been informed of this.”

 

“Dude…no, not really.” His character broke, “We kinda pulled straws and I got the short one, like they knew or some shit--” He cursed under his breath, regaining his composure. “I’m here on behalf of Call Girl, as she has vouched for you and wishes a quick response.” He shakily handed her the envelope. “Everything you need to know, and everything you need to continue, is inside this.”

 

Elizabeth used the hand clutching her robe to take the envelope, looking at how elegant her name was written on the top. “What do I do with this, then?”

 

Blink stepped back, just in case. “Look it over, fill it out, and I will return on Friday night to take it and give it back to the Freedom Pals. I will visit your sister first, so she can alert you like she did tonight.”

 

She nodded quietly, holding the envelope close to her person. “You may return now.” She said, which sounded more like a threat than a farewell.

* * *

 

Butters was officially living with the Horowitz family now, Alice having given her bedroom upstairs to the boy after Richard and the Stotches had a heated argument. Butters was apparently in trouble for allowing Richard to pay his bail and offer him a room, but since the boy turned seventeen he applied to be emancipated from his parents. There was a lengthy court battle, where the Stotches vehemently insulted him in various ways and trying to discredit him from being competent enough to live without them. Richard came to Butters’ defense, and his new therapist, and because Gerald was his lawyer, Butters managed to get free from his parents’ grasp. The months following the trial Butters was gifted with Alice’s room, as he was unceremoniously kicked out of the house by his father and rendered homeless, with all of his stuff left on the front lawn.

 

He was doing better with his new family now, gaining some confidence he lacked before.

 

His happy whistling broke Alice out of her concentration, as she sat in the kitchen looking over the character sheet she was given. She already had a name filled out and the idea for the costume. She was impressed with the class choices she was given, hovering her pen over gadgeteer with a grin.

 

“Heya Al!” He greeted her cheerfully, “What’cha lookin’ at?” He stepped closer to eye the sheet, his eyes widening. “Oh, so you’re gonna play with us?” He looked excited, as ever since the mass text he had been working on his costume.

 

Alice nodded, “Yeah, Mysterion vouched for me.” She looked over at him, “Apparently Liz has one too, and wants me to help her with it. I have a few ideas…”

 

Butters sat next to her, looking over the sheet, “Oh holy moly, a gadgeteer! That’s what I am!”

 

“Oh?” She smiled at that, “I’m in the cool kid’s class then.” She teased, nudging his shoulder.

 

He chuckled at that, setting the paper down. “Yeah but I ain’t in the Freedom Pals.” He admitted, grinning nervously. “I’m a super villain!”

 

Alice quirked a brow, “My Buttercup is a super villain?” She couldn’t see it.

 

His grin faded then, turning into a pout. “Yeah but I’m the only one. It’s kinda lonely.”

 

The brunette watched him, thinking. “That’s a bunch of crap.” She took her sheet back and looked it over again, “I’m getting inspired now,” A grin formed, one that looked almost wicked. “Kenny won’t be happy, but I think I’m better suited for evil.”

 

His sea green eyes widened at that, “R-really? That’d be really neat, Al!” He looked genuinely happy about the decision, “I-If you want, I can help ya on your costume.” He offered, “Liz too, if she wants.”

 

Alice thought it over, nodding. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer, kiddo. I have a couple of projects at the moment that require my full attention.” She flipped through the other papers in her envelope and pulled out a diagram. “This is my costume, I hope you can work with that. I have the materials for everything, old dancing leotards and a pirate costume from two years back. The cowl is the one part I need to get fabric for.” She tapped the paper.

 

He looked it over carefully, “Well gee, Al. Where’s the eyepatch?” He looked over to her and laughed at her grin. “W-what?”

 

“I have a special project for that.” She would have winked, but it didn’t work with one eye.

 

Butters nodded, getting up from his seat, “I can whip these up in a jiffy, I got one of those heavy duty sewing machines for projects like this.” He smiled proudly, “My costume is already hangin’ in the closet. Ooh I haveta make plans for my minions!” He suddenly looked alarmed. “Oh hamburgers! I don’t have enough money--”

 

Alice reached over to pat his shoulder. “If you need help, you know you can ask us.”

 

He frowned at that, “Aw shucks, Al. Ya’ll have given me so much already, I can’t--”

 

“My dad’s really into stocks, how do you think I can afford all those electronics?” She smiled reassuringly. “He won’t mind loaning you some cash, you’re already part of the family.”

 

He looked unsure, “Mr. Horowitz won’t be sore with me?”

 

“I’m positive, Buttercup.” She insisted.

 

Butters launched himself at Alice then, hugging her tight and smiling broadly. He wished he could just stay in her arms forever.

* * *

 

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, “He’s refusing to play.” He explained, looking over at his friend as he stood at her front door. “I tried already to convince him to join us but he’s giving this excuse about having too much shit to do. So I thought that maybe you’d be able to…”

 

Elizabeth stared at him flatly, “We’re not together anymore, Stanley.” She said it factually. “Why do you think Kyle will listen to me?”

 

Stan groaned, scratching his head. “Because he still listens to you, Liz. He puts a lot of trust in you after coming out to you first and all…”

 

She smiled sadly, “That’s because he was afraid you’d dump him as a super best friend, Stanley. I don’t think that me being his ex is going to help him decide to play with us.”

 

“Well, you and Wendy and Kyle are the trifecta of overachievers and if he sees that _you’re_ agreeing to join the game, then he might change his mind.” He reasoned, putting his hands together, “I really want him to play with us, Liz.”

 

Elizabeth leaned against the door, glancing at her car. “I suppose I could try…” She gave him a hopeful smile.

 

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in her car in front of the Broflovski home, regretting at once in her acceptance to help Stan talk to Kyle. She had effectively avoided the home like the plague after her and Kyle’s amicable break-up, mostly because Sheila and Gerald weren’t up to date on their first son being gay. Sheila still talked to Richard now and then, and still had the grand idea that Elizabeth and Kyle were a great couple that could give her brilliant grandchildren. Elizabeth didn’t have the heart to tell her that she never wanted kids, or marriage. Kyle was just afraid of his mother’s broken heart when he finally decided to tell them his sexual orientation, also acing his mother out of potential grandkids.

 

Ike, however…

 

“Are you going to come in or what?”

 

The fact that Ike was suddenly at her car made her scream in surprise, effectively jumping in her seat. “Isaac!” She hissed out, her mouth forming a thin line when the boy opened the passenger door and sat inside.

 

“Sup.” He grinned, reaching for the exposed pack of cigarettes in her cup holder before she smacked his hand back.

 

“Get your own.” She snapped, taking the pack and shoving them away.

 

“So, come here to battle against Hurricane Sheila or are you here for ulterior motives?” He questioned then, shifting in the seat to face her. “The longer you sit in here the more you come off as one of those stalker ex girlfriends, but I can totally see myself making out with you despite that.” He grinned at her in the signature Kenny charm, as Ike looked up to the boy in the orange parka and wished to emulate him in every way.

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I’m too old for you, kid.”

 

“Hey, I like my women older, you know.” He winked at her, “Wanna know about the time I banged a school teacher?”

 

Elizabeth finally got out of the car, refusing to answer the child as she stepped towards the house. He followed her, quirking a brow in interest. “I wouldn’t go in there, Liz.” He ran up to her and took her hand, leading her away from the front door. “Mom’s been aching to invite you for dinner.”

 

She groaned at that, “How the fuck am I supposed to talk to Kyle? His phone is on silent.”

 

Ike lead her to the side of the house and ran back to the door, and Elizabeth stood in her faux leather jacket in the cold, waiting patiently while Ike retrieved his brother.

 

“What’s so important that you gotta drag me out here?” Kyle’s voice argued from the front door.

 

“It’s a surprise, common!” Ike answered.

 

Elizabeth stepped back, turning towards Kyle when he rounded the corner. “Hey.” She waved slightly.

 

Kyle didn’t really expect to see his friend here, as he was mostly at her house and never the other way around. “Liz?” He frowned, “What are you doing over here?”

 

Elizabeth smiled slightly. “I tried calling you, but you never answered.”

 

Ike leaned against the wall, “Kyle’s been going over his SAT questions all day. He’s getting really dull now that he’s testing for Harvard.”

 

“You can go now, Isaac.” Elizabeth said finally, smiling at him.

 

“Why? I wanna see what happens.” Ike argued, “Obviously you’re not here to get back together with him now that he swings for the other team--”

 

“Ike!” Kyle shouted.

 

Elizabeth sighed, “This is about something else, Isaac. Shoo.”

 

Ike rolled his eyes and made himself scarce, and Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. “Christ. You know he has a crush on you, right?” He asked then.

 

Elizabeth snorted in amusement, “He’s got a crush on everyone with boobs over a size B cup. Anyway, I’m not here about that.” She leaned against the wall, “When have you given yourself a break from the books?” She questioned then, quirking a brow.

 

Kyle quirked his head to the side, “What’s all this about?”

 

“Well, I was visited by an amusing masked man the other night, and he invited me to play and interesting little game…” She smirked.

 

“Mother fuck--you?” Kyle looked at her like she was bluffing. “Please tell me you didn’t accept.”

 

Elizabeth shrugged, “Honestly, I’m quite intrigued by the concept.”

 

Kyle cursed under his breath, leaning against the wall now. “Damnit Stan, did he send you?”

 

“Maybe, he thought I could convince you to come out of your shell for some fun.” The brunette smiled, “I honestly think it’s worth thinking about.”

 

“It’s childish and stupid.” Kyle muttered, “Liz, what about Yale? You’re also working on your studies. We can’t just stop everything for a stupid summer game because of some kind of lost childhood thing or whatever Stan told me.”

 

Elizabeth glanced at him, not answering.

 

“We’re going to be seniors next year, Liz.” Kyle continued, “We’re going to be adults with responsibilities and we can’t afford to drop this shit for something so trivial.”

 

“Are you done?” Elizabeth asked, seeing Kyle groan quietly and nod to himself. She stepped away from the wall then, “You see it as something trivial, but what I see is something with potential.” She began, turning to him. “Of course it’s asinine and childish, it’s supposed to be. At one point in my life, I’d be against this entire idea, but there’s something different.” She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers. “I no longer have a horrible curse hanging over my head, and I also have friends for the first time ever.”

 

Kyle winced at that, remembering the start of junior year.

 

“Think of it this way. You’re given an opportunity to do something great, Kyle. Even Alice is excited about this. Harvard and Yale, they’re not going anywhere.” She smiled at him, reaching over and taking his hands. “You’re being given one last chance to make memories before we’re all going our separate ways, so why not do something childish? I don’t know what Stan told you but I think that’s what he was trying to say.”

 

Kyle managed a small laugh, squeezing her hands. “He told me this whole thing about reclaiming our childhood and having fun, nothing as thought provoking and elegant like how you said it.”

 

Elizabeth gave him a challenging grin, “You have two weeks left, Kyle. When the clock strikes midnight, you’re either a citizen or a player. I hope to see you with us.”

 

Kyle slowly smiled, “I’ll think about it, Liz. Your perspective on the game is something I never thought about.”

 

Elizabeth let go of him then, stepping away. “I wish I could stay longer, but I don’t want to chance Hurricane Sheila.” She bid him a wave and ran back to her car.

 

Kyle watched her drive away, sighing and looking at his hands before sticking them in his pockets and returning to the door.

* * *

 

In the basement of Token’s fancy mansion, five boys sat around the center table. Craig, Kenny, Token, Harrison and Stan, all of them looking over character sheets that they collected from potential players.

 

“Who vouched for the little guy?” Kenny asked as he read over Ike’s sheet.

 

“Toolshed.” Stan answered, grinning. “Kid’s got a bunch of potential.” He set aside the form in his hand, “It seems like Cartman’s in the game.”

 

Harrison groaned, “How did he get a fuckin’ character sheet?” He reached for the form and read it over, “Christ, he’s a supervillain now?”

 

Token shrugged, “I say let him be one, Professor Chaos is our only supervillain.”

 

“Dude,” Kenny didn’t look amused, “He’s fucking evil incarnate and making him a supervillain is like giving him a doomsday weapon.”

 

Craig rolled his eyes, skimming over the next sheet. “Seems like we got a third supervillain guys, and this one’s our own favorite prank queen.” He grinned at the form, laughing when Kenny lunged over the table to snatch it from his hand.

 

“Christ.” Kenny scanned the form, looking irritated at the announcement. “Dude, she told me she was going to be a hero! This is fucking horrible.”

 

Token glanced over Kenny’s shoulder, “I don’t see the problem, man. I think she’d be great.”

 

“That’s the fuckin’ problem!” Kenny almost shouted, “Guys, you know Alice. We all know what she’s capable of.” He slammed the sheet down, “Given the chance at being an evil genius, she can actually be as worse as Cartman. The last thing we need is Alice embracing the art of villainy.”

 

Harrison set his sheet down, quirking a brow. “Dude.”

 

“Never thought about that.” Craig said evenly, “She is pretty evil already.”

 

“Exactly.” Kenny stood up, stepping towards the stairway. “I’m gonna talk to her.”

 

Stan reached over to take Alice’s sheet to skim it over after Kenny left. “Never thought I would hear Kenny say that his girlfriend was as evil as Cartman.”

 

Token laughed, “That’s because Alice is inherently nice, and uses her talents for good instead of evil.”

 

“Kenny’s dating a hotter female version of Cartman, then.” Craig surmised, snorting in amusement. “That’s hilarious.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Token said seriously, “Alice is just an intelligent girl, that’s all.”

 

“So intelligent that she’s still dating Kenny McCormick.” Craig said blandly, dodging Stan’s fist.

 

“Christ, Craig. Leave them alone, all you do is fucking shit on their relationship.” Stan argued.

 

“Okay girls,” Harrison spoke up, waving one of the forms. “Get back to sorting.”

* * *

 

The room smelled like burning ions, mostly because Alice was hunched over the desk, soldering wires into a board. She was meticulous with her work, checking a printed out sheet of paper with the diagram of the board every now and then as she melded chips and wires into their specified places. A doorbell went off overhead, and Alice stopped to glance at the main security feed, seeing Butters standing at the door to the basement with a box in his hands. She leaned over to press a red button, activating the electronic lock at the door and setting off a red light that alerted the boy to his admittance.

 

“Mail’s here!” Butters said in a chipper voice, heading downstairs while Alice shut off the iron and covered her project. She smiled at the sight of the box, marked eBay on the cardboard. “Gee Al, whatcha buy that required a signature?”

 

“A prosthetic eye.” She shrugged, and Butters set the box down on the table, blinking.

 

“C-can I see?” He asked, ready to open the box. When Alice nodded, he went about opening the box and dug into the piles of packing peanuts for a smaller box, holding a single blue glass eye. “Blue?”

 

Alice grinned, reaching over to it, “I thought my character deserved a heterochromia feel to her.” She eyed it carefully, “I always liked blue eyes.” She reached up to caress his cheek, smiling at his sea-green eyes. “You almost have blue eyes, you know. If they’re in a certain light, they become a lovely shade of blue.”

 

Butters flushed at the caress, tentatively reaching up to feel her hand and keep it there, enjoying her touch. “Gee Al, I kinda like your eyes too--they’re like trees. Trees in the summertime, yanno? When the sun is up high in the sky an’ shining down on them. Looking at you makes me think of summertime.”

 

Alice managed to blush slightly at that, glancing away sightly and chuckling. “Kenny says they’re something like emeralds. You actually put a great spin to it though, something not so cliche and more descriptive.”

 

“Honestly, Al, I could stay here all day an’ just look at ya.” He was forcing himself to be calm, but his heart was pounding wildly. “You’re just that beautiful.”

 

Alice looked back at him, instantly shying her gaze away once again and not really knowing how to respond to that. She quickly removed her hand from his face when someone cleared their throat, both of their attentions switching towards the sight of Kenny at the top of the steps.

 

Butters suddenly look flustered, “Ke-Kenny!” He made some uncertain sounds and stepped away from Alice, whimpering out a quick apology and passing him quickly as he ran back up the stairs, leaving them alone in the room.

 

Alice’s nerves washed away at the sight of her boyfriend, and she relaxed against her chair, putting her feet up against the desk. “So, what brings you by?”

 

Kenny didn’t like how casual she was, not after what he just saw. Yes, he was jealous, Butters and Alice shared something that he could never touch. The boy even lived under her roof, and it made them closer than he wanted them to be. But he was always a jealous person, and this visit wasn’t about calling Alice out on her too-close friendship with Butters. This was about her decision in the game.

 

“What’s the deal, Al? We were supposed to fight evil together and now I learn that you’re switching sides?” He didn’t hide his irritation.

 

Alice quirked a brow, “Oh that? I suddenly felt like switching it up.” She smiled cooly, “Nothing against Mysterion, Ken, but I think I’d be more useful to the dark side.”

 

Kenny frowned, “Alice, you realize how evil you can be without trying, right?”

 

She removed her feet from the table, straightening up, “I’m not doing this for the sake of being evil, babe. I thought it over. I don’t really think it’s fair, that’s all.”

 

He stepped back and found the futon, sitting down. “What isn’t fair?”

 

Alice followed him, sitting next to the blonde and leaning against him, “I don’t like how Butters is the only supervillain, and so I decided to rectify that.”

 

Kenny looked at her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. “You’re doing this just so Butters won’t be alone?” He asked incredulously.

 

She smiled playfully at him, hooking her arms around his waist, “But wait, there’s more.” She grinned then, a challenging one. “Imagine both of us being on the opposing teams, how intense the battles will become, and maybe Mysterion is cornered by Psychotique, oh poor Mysterion, how will he ever get out of this?” She leaned up against him, her hands sliding up his chest while she continued whispering in his ear, “Suddenly she overpowers him, and there’s a struggle, whoever ends up on top is now in charge, you see, and it continues to get steamy when one of them has their way with the other…” She licked the shell of his ear, grinning when he shuddered in response. “Being a villain has it’s good sides, Kenny…” She continued, laying a kiss on his cheek.

 

0000000000000000

 

His resolve was breaking quickly, and she knew he was giving it a second thought. Alice continued whispering hot and enticing details about how the battle for dominance would go, and he couldn’t help but groan at the right times. She already had her hand down his waistband now, teasing his growing erection and attempting to break him. Christ, they were already on the bed and it would be so easy to just grab her and take her then and there, but that’s what she wanted. Truthfully, that’s what he was starting to want to, when he finally turned his head to kiss her desperately.

 

Words went out the window, and Alice got her way. Kenny was pinning her to the futon and attacking her neck with his teeth and tongue, biting a mark into the pink flesh and making sure it wouldn’t fade. She whimpered against him, her hands being useful and shedding him of his coat, splaying her hands under his shirt and making delightful sounds that egged him on. He only broke contact for a moment so he could finally strip, and goddamn her, all she had on was overalls and an undershirt. No bra, no panties, like she expected this, the conniving woman.

 

It was hard to tell who was in charge in the bed, because Alice pretended she wasn’t in control perfectly well, however she maneuvered Kenny in a way that he sometimes wondered if she was the puppetmaster, and he couldn’t help but groan at the thought that it was just the illusion of control. She was evil, and he liked it. Why was he upset again?

 

It wasn’t fucking anymore, it used to be at one point, that time in the middle of the fucking school year when she effectively teased him into a horrible tormenting frustration, like it was some kind of game of ‘Make Kenny Come Without Touching’ or whatever was in her devious head at the time. The first time took five minutes, the second time was only an hour later and soon they were fucking three times a week, because he was growing keen on her tactics. He remembered a perfectly lovely moment in the janitor’s closet after she made him aware that she wasn’t wearing panties under her new fucking skirts. She hated skirts and dresses, but now found them quite useful for teasing Kenny with, and made sure they were short enough for him to have easy access.

 

Well, that one thought drove him over the edge and he came with a grunt, leaning down to attack her neck again and continuing to ride out his own orgasm. She had already came minutes ago, moaning his name lovingly into his ear.

 

They laid there for about fifteen minutes, catching their breath between sated hums and lazy giggles. Alice fit perfectly against his body, smiling in that way that told him she had gotten her way again. He didn’t really mind if she got her way, as it meant he got laid because of it.

 

000000000000000

 

“Promise me you won’t go too far.” Kenny said then, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

Alice giggled, “What do you mean?”

 

“The villainy thing, just...promise you won’t go too far with it.” He repeated, kissing her shoulder.

 

She thought it over for a moment, humming softly. “I won’t.”

 

He smiled then, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

Neither of them noticed the basement door being open slightly for the entire time they had sex, and Butters made sure to keep himself quiet for the entire act.

 

* * *

 

The weeks were dwindling down, and Butters had finished with Alice’s costume in the second week, the third dedicated to Elizabeth’s uniform. She didn’t want something like Alice was going for, loathing to show too much skin for a simple costume. Her costume matched her identity, a black form-fitting bodysuit that was high in the neckline and cut at the arms and legs, a gray dapper vest with pinstripes and a black and gray plaid skirt. She was using the long black satin gloves that she had on for Homecoming. Black stockings that stopped at her thighs and boots to match. She had to go to a craft store for her mask, a white one that was chiseled vertically in half to match the one from Phantom of the Opera, covering her face while contacts replaced her glasses.

 

Alice’s costume showed more skin, but it fit her personality. A blue leotard with white stockings, thigh-high brown leather boots and a matching brown leather utility belt, small brown leather gloves on her hands. She also had a cowl made of metallic blue fabric that dropped to her ankles.

 

Butters’ costume had evolved over the years, replacing the tin foil of his Professor Chaos outfit with silver metallic fabric. Putting it on made him feel invincible, like he could do just about anything. Seeing Alice in her costume sent a shiver up his spine, especially when she put the blue eye on. It made her look real, and he yearned to take her gloved hand and kiss the top. Her name was Psychotique, yes, but in his heart she was Lady Chaos.

 

Elizabeth’s name was Masquerade, and a half-hour before the game was about to start Alice had finally gifted her sister with something special, an electric violin. It was finely crafted and had more to it than the fine metal of its skeleton, and Elizabeth ran her fingers across the metal strings, humming in delight as she looked over the craftsmanship.

 

“It doesn’t need to be plugged in.” Alice said with a grin, “I’ve installed a battery pack that lasts ten hours, and charges faster than twenty minutes. There’s a frequency generator that activates whenever the strings are played, and the effects depends on how you play the violin.”

 

Elizabeth nodded slowly, smiling wickedly. “Informative.”

 

“You’re unaligned, aren’t you?” Butters asked her, and Elizabeth nodded.

 

“I’m neither good or evil, couldn’t really choose one.” She shrugged, adjusting her cloak.

 

Butters attempted a smile, “We could use more villains, you know.”

 

Elizabeth weighed the bow in her free hand, “I’ll think about it, Leopold.”

 

Alice checked her phone, grinning excitedly, “Fifteen minutes.”

 

Everyone in their respective houses were suiting up. Cartman became Coon and Stan became Toolshed. Wendy became Call Girl and tweeted out a selfie. Kyle had waited until the last minute, but became the Human Kite with no more hesitation, while his brother became the infamous H4cK3r.

 

Everyone who was playing waited in bated breath as the clock ticked down to midnight. Mysterion, Mosquito, and Blink, in their own separate homes, itched to escape into the night. Tupperware was inside the Freedom Pals’ lair, waiting patiently. Fastpass was gearing up to go and Doctor Timothy was ready and prepared for what was to come.

 

Super Craig and Wonder Tweek were together, keeping an eye on their clock and sharing a kiss when the last minute struck.

 

Midnight arrived, and South Park was suddenly transformed. Colors became bolder, the air became clearer. The mood was set as the players of the game stepped out to take their places, each of them saying goodbye to their former identities to begin the game. They no longer were Kyle, Wendy, Stan, Cartman, Kenny. They were Human Kite, Call Girl, Toolshed, Coon, Mysterion.


	2. First Strike

Tupperware was there to greet his comrades as they stepped into the Freedom Pals’ lair. He fist-bumped Super Craig while nodding at Wonder Tweek.

 

“I brought snacks.” The Human Kite came in with a couple of tupperware dishes. “I think we’re going to need them.”

 

“I drawn up a schedule for everyone, for watching over the town.” Mysterion said gruffly, taking out a large paper and rolling it out on the table. “We’ll move in shifts, because I’m sure Super Fatass will have something planned for us.”

 

Toolshed laughed, and Call Girl rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe he’s playing.” She groaned.

 

“We can’t help it.” Tupperware said irritably, “We can’t just rely on Psychotique and Chaos alone.”

 

It was perfect timing, the computer lighting up with an incoming Skype call. Fastpass was the first to see the name, quirking a brow.

 

“T-t-t-t-that’s Psychotique.” He announced.

 

Mysterion was at the computer immediately, accepting the call and trying not to get turned on by the devious grin on the villain’s face. “Psychotique.” He said.

 

_ “Evening, Freedom Pals.” _ Her visage zoomed out and she bowed mockingly at them,  _ “This is Psychotique, calling in to invite everyone to a fun little coming-out party that I’ve planned.” _ She batted her lashes playfully, her blue eye gleaming.  _ “Come to the U-Store-It if you’d like to join the fun, and don’t bother with leaving the lights on.” _

 

There was a sudden power outage that had everyone jumping. Toolshed looked at Human Kite, and Mysterion was met with a dropped call.

 

“The entire city’s without power.” Hacker finally called out, on his own gaming laptop with his mobile hotspot sitting close by. “I think this is Psychotique’s work.”

 

“She’s horribly talented with machinery, I don’t doubt that.” Human Kite said irritably, “Let’s head out--”

 

“Wait.” Mysterion kept everyone from moving. “It could be a trap!”

 

“Of course it’s a trap!” Mosquito buzzed, “She’s a supervillain!”

 

“We have to bring back the power.” Call Girl said, looking through her phone, “Hacker can’t deal with it on his own.”

 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll work on it from here.” Hacker told them seriously, his hands moving swiftly on the keyboard.

 

“Let’s g-g-g-go!” Fastpass was the first one out, actually being faster than everyone.

* * *

  
  


The city was black, all the power and all the lights were out, even the emergency power wasn’t working. It was obviously the work of villainy. It took them minutes to get to the storage facility, and it was eerily quiet inside the compound. Toolshed looked all around the spacious interior, waiting for a noise.

 

The last one inside was Call Girl, and as soon as she crossed the threshold something sparked to life, the entrance way illuminating as electric beams crossed out, effectively trapping them inside the facility.

 

“A forcefield!” Mosquito buzzed, “I knew it was a trap!”

 

Blink made his way to a shadow, “I’m going in further.” He was gone as soon as he touched the shadow, leading the team into going deeper inside the facility.

 

Mysterion’s head perked up at the sound of a faint giggle, his heart racing. “Over here!” He called out, taking them in the direction of the sound.

 

Everyone arrived inside a large arena-like area, and standing on top of a storage unit was the blue devil herself, Psychotique. She smiled playfully and waved at them, “Nice of you to join us, my loves.” She greeted.

 

“What are you doing to South Park?” Toolshed called out.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about South Park at the moment.” She said teasingly, sitting down on the ledge and crossing her legs, “I would worry more about your own safety.” She flexed her wrist and revealed an electronic watch, pressing a button on the screen.

 

The sound was unmistakable, and everyone could see it happening before their eyes. Dozens of electromagnetic force fields activating around them and trapping them into the arena. Everyone directed their attention back up to Psychotique, but it wasn’t her that was laughing evilly. Behind her, came the likeness of Professor Chaos, stepping up to settle a hand on Psychotique’s shoulder, grinning evilly.

 

“An intriguing ruse, if I do say so myself.” He said aloud. “My dear Psychotique is proving to be a better ally than I ever thought.” He looked down at the trapped heroes, eyes glinting mischievously as he singled out Mysterion. “I’m honored to be part of my lady’s plans to control South Park, and I do hope to become more than just a partner.”

 

“Chaos!” Mysterion seethed, seeing right through the taunt. This was a personal attack at best, and he didn’t put it past the man.

 

“Come now, my minions!” Chaos summoned his men, grinning as a dozen people in silver metallic garments stepped out of the surrounding units. “Let’s have some fun.” He knew what he was doing when he bent down and kissed Psychotique’s cheek in an intimate gesture that had Mysterion raging mad, especially when she began to chuckle darkly from the gesture.

 

Blink tried to shake Mysterion out of it, “He’s trying to get a rise out of you!” He shouted.

 

“It’s working!” Mysterion growled out, narrowing his eyes at the hero. “Get me up on that roof, Blink.”

 

Everyone was paired off, facing Chaos’ men for their first real battle. The only one late to the party was eyeing the battle from another roof, having jumped the fence and scurried into view so he could enjoy the show. Coon grinned, watching the fight between hero and villain, sitting by calmly and critiquing the show. He eyed the way Chaos and Psychotique were flirting with each other just to anger Mysterion, chuckling slightly. He couldn’t find his real target, having a difficult time spotting the one he came out here for.

 

Where was she?

 

The battle was intense, and Psychotique was enjoying every second of it, and Chaos, as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear that had him shuddering in pleasure. He chuckled and replied to her words, kissing against her skin and making a display just for Mysterion.

 

Blink had to drag the hero into one of the storage units after fighting off one of the minions, grabbing a hold of him quickly and melding with the shadows, coming out three roofs away from the arena and following Mysterion as he tore away to get to Chaos.

 

“We’re not alone anymore.” Psychotique murmured in Chaos’ ear, stepping back up on the roof and grinning, opening her arms for Mysterion. “Are you enjoying the show?”

 

“Which one?” Blink questioned, “Your foreplay with Professor Chaos or the actual battle down below?”

 

She shrugged slightly, amused. “One or both.”

 

Mysterion growled dangerously, stepping towards Chaos. “You better be ready for an ass whooping.”

 

Chaos didn’t look scared at all, in fact he was inviting the challenge. “I’m not afraid of you Mysterion, Psychotique’s taught me some lovely lessons before the game...she’s quite flexible.” He taunted.

 

Mysterion raged, and the two began battling each other. Blink busied himself with Psychotique, but she fought just as dirty as she talked. The battle was as hot as their tempers, and Mysterion proved that he wasn’t holding back. Chaos, however, improved with his own skills over the years, and it showed in the way he refused to back down.

 

Coon chuckled at the main battle, having gotten bored with the Freedom Pals. He waited, he was going to make his entrance, but when was the right time?

 

The sound was faint, at first, breaking Coon out of his thoughts. He followed the melodic tune and immediately spotted her outside the arena, on the roof across from them. She was playing, not her own violin, but one that sounded bolder, more rich and amplified. She played calmly at first, dragging everyone out of their focus and drawing all attention onto her. He could see the wicked grin on her face as she switched tempo, playing furiously with a newfound fire in her green eyes.

 

The reaction was slow, at first, as everyone was entranced by her tune, until they realized that their bodies were acting on their own accord and they were fighting - not the minions, but themselves. Their minds were clouded with the wanton need to battle their own brethren and nothing could break them from the spell.

 

_ “It’s the violin!” _ Professor Timothy echoed in everyone’s minds,  _ “It’s some kind of--mind control!” _

 

Mysterion wasn’t fighting Chaos any longer, attacking Blink, scowling in anger at the fact that he was being controlled. “Masquerade!” He shouted out, enraged.

 

“Holy shit, she’s got mind control powers!” Human Kite tried so hard not to attack Call Girl, but he was lured by the song. “Why aren’t THEY affected?” He shouted over at Chaos and Psychotique.

 

“Motherfucker!” Blink hissed, watching as Chaos and Psychotique took in the sight, amused and leaning against each other.

 

Coon couldn’t take his eyes off of Masquerade, his heart thundering in his chest over how darkly elegant she looked. He licked his lips idly, taking in the passionate music and smiling at how she looked so pleased at the outcome. Her smile was vexing, her eyes flashing mischievously as she tormented those who were affected by her song.

 

“Get the violin!” Mysterion shouted, and Blink had to do his damndest to force himself away, not breaking the song’s hypnotic hold, but bending it just enough to do what he needed to, using the shadows to slip away and to where Masquerade was positioned.

 

Coon growled, seeing the superhero poise himself to attack, to destroy the instrument of delicious evil that was captivating his soul. He launched himself towards Masquerade just in time, snarling out as he slashed at Blink when the hero descended onto Masquerade. The music stopped instantly, her eyes wide at the sight of Coon coming to her rescue and effectively injuring her attacker. She stepped back, staring at Coon intently, her eyes piercing and angry. He returned that look with his own intense gaze, saying nothing and retreating only a moment later.

 

“Aw, poo.” Psychotique looked disappointed, “So much for that rousing entertainment.” She commented.

 

_ “We’re free, let’s retreat while we still can!” _ Professor Timothy commanded, blinking when the power suddenly flared back to life, lights all over turning on.

 

“Hacker has turned the power back on!” Call Girl said, staring at her phone. “Great, let’s go!”

 

The force fields weren’t enough to contain Fastpass, leading Toolshed out of the arena so the hero could take down the force fields. Once they were gone everyone dispersed, Toolshed doing the same to the one at the entrance so they could head back to their base.

 

Professor Chaos didn’t look happy at the escape, but Psychotique only smiled playfully and hooked her arms around his shoulders, “Tomorrow’s another day, Professor. Let’s go back home.” She whispered, dragging him away.

 

Masquerade was the last to leave, still remembering Coon’s chocolate eyes and his intense gaze.


	3. Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.

The Horowitz basement was now the Chaos Lair, as it had everything one needed to exact their perfect plans. Psychotique lounged lazily on the futon, Chaos laying across from her with his head in her lap as she looked over a tablet that held her plans.

 

“I think last night turned out well.” She mused.

 

“Until Blink fucked everything up.” Chaos muttered, “Fucking shadow melding.”

 

Psychotique chuckled, “A minor setback, love.” She handed over the tablet to him and idly stroked his hair, “How does that plan sound?”

 

He looked it over, thinking to himself. “Robbing a bank? Really?”

 

“It’s like the bare basics of villainy.” She quipped.

 

He looked up at her, sighing. There was so much more she was capable of and she wished to do bank robberies. He loathed Mysterion for putting his lady on a tight leash when it came to her potential. “We have enough money as it is.” He said it slowly, wishing to just pull her down and capture her lips with his. He wanted so much, and it was frustrating.

 

“It will put us on the map, though.” She countered, oblivious to his darker desires. “Think about it, cops will be everywhere, we might even get on the news. It’s a good time to declare our claim on South Park, it’s more of a PR move if you think about it.”

 

He loved how cunning she was, but God, her talents were just begging to be released. He began to wonder about her plan, how he could tailor it to be beneficial for him.

 

His thoughts were sorely interrupted when Masquerade stepped into the room, looking irritable. “He’s on a fucking restraining order and still finds a way to fuck with me!” She was angry by the sound of her voice, stepping down the stairs and making her way towards the two. She exposed her phone, showing Psychotique the text that came in. A simple rose emoji from an unknown number.

 

“He’s in the game, you know.” Psychotique said with a small smirk.

 

“No, I didn’t know.” Masquerade groaned, “I didn’t know until he rescued me from that damn superhero.” She stepped away then, sitting down at the control desk and looking over the security feeds. “So how long did it take for you to bug the whole town?” She questioned then, noting some of the video feeds.

 

Psychotique shrugged, “It’s not that hard. Makes for interesting television when you see a government official taking it up the ass from a male prostitute in the back alley of Raisins.”

 

Chaos chuckled at that, “Blackmail material is always lovely.”

 

“Fuck.” Masquerade hissed out, effectively calling Psychotique’s attention away as she shifted and ruined Chaos’ favorite cuddle spot. He winced at that and sat up, following his lady and peering over Masquerade’s shoulder.

 

Coon was in front of the camera feed at the front door, holding out a few cardboard signs that were written on in black marker. He stood there for a moment, waiting until exposing the boards to the camera.

 

Psychotique read one, “I’m here to offer an arrangement.”

 

“If you’re interested come to the Coon’s lair.” Chaos read the next one.

 

“Come alone, and let us talk.” They both finished.

 

Coon waited for a while and stepped away, returning to where he came from.

 

Masquerade fell silent, brooding.

 

Professor Chaos grinned slightly, “Coon would be a valuable ally, Masquerade.” He offered, “Perhaps it’s time to let past transgressions die.”

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly, turning to meet Chaos’ eyes. “I don’t trust him.”

 

“He saved your life.” Psychotique added, “I think you owe him at least an audience.” She folded her arms, watching Masquerade’s conflicting thoughts.

 

“I’d rather Coon be on our side than the other way around.” Chaos said finally, hooking an arm around Psychotique’s shoulder. “We’ll be here, just in case.”

 

Masquerade stood up silently, stepping towards the stairs and leaving the room. She headed up to the bedroom and grabbed the baseball bat, swinging it in her grasp slightly before making her way back downstairs and leaving the house.

 

Walking towards the Cartman house was like walking into enemy territory, but Masquerade wasn’t allowing herself to be fooled this time around. The door was open, and she entered it, stepping towards the basement door and seeing a sticky note on the door giving her the access code. She took it, pocketing the paper and entering the code before stepping inside.

 

She never set foot into the Coon’s Lair, but it wasn’t as impressive as the Chaos Lair. It was dimly lit, more decorated with black curtains and red tapestries, made to fit the person who owned it. A table sat in the center of the room, and a large computer station was off to the side. Sitting at the table was the Coon himself, waiting patiently for Masquerade to finish assessing the room to join him.

 

Coon eyed the bat in her grasp, quirking a grin before taking a bottle on the table and pouring some wine into a fancy glass. “I’ve been waiting, Masquerade.” Play it smooth. Be calm, no sudden movements. He had to do this right, if he wanted to get his way.

 

“Coon.” She kept a good firm grip on the bat, finally near the table. “I saw your message, and yet again I find myself alone with you.” She eyed the second glass and the red wine at the table.

 

“Mourvèdre, if you’re interested.” He offered.

 

She thought about it, and the implications, she thought about more than she wanted to, and soon those thoughts were tossed away when she remembered Professor Chaos’ words. “Alright.” She stepped to the other side of the table, sitting in the second chair. Coon grinned and poured her a glass, stepping forward to hand it to her personally.

 

She knew how to be polite, this wasn’t about rehashing the past. She calmly set the bat down and took the wine glass, accepting the gesture without a word and watching him go back to his seat. She swirled the wine in her grasp, taking a delicate taste and humming slightly at the spice that met her taste buds. It was light, against the cherry.

 

Coon watched her try the wine, nodding to himself and taking a sip of his own. “I called you here to request a possible truce between us.”

 

Masquerade quirked a brow. “A truce.” She repeated. “A truce means many things, Coon. You’re requesting my alliance, or are you out to make a name for yourself?”

 

Coon considered it, “I’d enjoy an alliance with you, Masquerade, I believe we could do wonderful things together.”

 

She let out a small laugh, “I’m not even aligned, Coon. You don’t even know if I am for the path of good or evil.”

 

He smirked at her, “I was there when you performed for everyone, Masquerade. Your music entranced the superheroes into battle with their own, and left the villains untouched. Even I wasn’t affected.”

 

Masquerade took in that thought, “The frequencies need to be tailored, then.” She said offhandedly.

 

“Why bother?” Coon asked, quirking his head to the side. “I honestly cannot see you as a superhero, Masquerade. Your talents are far too delicate and far too...seductive. Superheroes are blunt and straight to the point, they’re often cheesy and outdated. You’re dark and elegant, mysterious and foreboding. A villain has more personality, more passion.”

 

She quirked a grin at that, taking another sip of wine. “It sounds like you’re trying to sway my alignment, Coon.” She teased.

 

“I would be lying if I denied the accusation.” He answered, “You’ve never thought about dipping your toes into the darker side of South Park, have you? It’s quite alluring, being in control of innocent people and becoming the master of many. You could have unlimited power at your very fingers, Masquerade. Power is a beautiful thing to have.”

 

Coon rose to his feet and stepped around to the other end of the table, nudging the bat away with his foot. It was time to throw caution to the wind. “With me at your side, you will realize how delicious the dark side is.” He idly touched her hair, brushing it away from her shoulder.

 

Masquerade turned to face him, watching him steadily, “I was told to consider your offer, you know.” She said then, tensing up slightly when he touched her neck, leaving the faintest feeling of his fingers. She’d be lying if she wasn’t intrigued by it. Christ, the last thing she expected was to get turned on by a simple gesture.

 

“We could control this city easily, Masquerade.” He said it softly, moving his hand to tilt her chin up so she was looking right at him. “You and me, a Queen and her devoted King.” He knelt down before her and took her hand, kissing it.

 

The motion had her transfixed, remembering a similar situation but for an entirely different outcome. She didn’t realize that her face had warmed, her hand slightly shaking in his grasp. He was proving to be his own special kind of evil, something she was curious about falling into, because he was dangerous and unpredictable and oh the temptation to be swept up in his darkness was stronger than it should be.

 

He was waiting for her answer, staring at her intently with those piercing brown eyes. Her own green stared down at her hand as she battled her own thoughts, finally raising up to take in his stare when she came to her conclusion.

 

“I accept.” She said quietly.

* * *

  


The heist was done in the daylight, after it took five days to prepare for. Psychotique wanted attention, and she was going to have it.

 

The police dispatch was something that Hacker was able to pick up, and the Freedom Pals that were listening included one Mysterion, his gut twisting at the realization that the girl was doing this on purpose. She didn’t need money, she wanted the recognition that came from the crowd of onlookers and their word of mouth, and the news outlets covering the story.

 

Professor Chaos made sure they had hostages, or else everything was for naught. The citizens were paralyzed in their fear, and Chaos couldn’t help but laugh at how frightened they were. It was a perfect amount of chaos, he thought.

 

His men were the ones looting the vaults, as Psychotique was calmly sitting above the building, with a remote calmly waiting in one hand and a megaphone in the other. The explosives linked to the remote would go off when she decided on it, and they were placed meticulously around the bank itself. The cops couldn’t touch her, for fear that she’d press the button.

 

Toolshed and Mysterion arrived on the scene, “Psychotique!” Mysterion called out. The cameras from onlookers were already out, the news media setting up their own devices.

 

She waved at Mysterion playfully, smirking, “Welcome to the show, lovelies.”

 

“This is going too far, Psychotique!” Toolshed shouted.

 

“Dearies, this isn’t far enough.” She countered. “Don’t tell me that you can’t handle a simple bank robbery!”

 

Mysterion stepped forward, “Toolshed’s right, Psychotique. Was this Chaos’ idea?”

 

She giggled at that, crossing her legs. “He added to the plan, but it was all mine to begin with, Mysterion.” She smiled jovially at his glare, waving the megaphone. “Now I have everyone’s attention, do I?” She stood up then, her cape billowing in the wind. “Attention, please.” She smiled for the cameras, “My name is Psychotique, and with me is Professor Chaos. We gathered you here for something grand, something I think everyone will agree to in time.” She waved the remote in her hand tauntingly, “We are going to control your town, and you’re going to sit back and enjoy it.”

 

Mysterion growled, “Psychotique!” He warned.

 

“Oh calm down.” She teased, “It’s not like we’re going to kill everyone.” She chuckled then.

 

Chaos inched his way to the windows, eyeing Mysterion. His lady was good at provoking him, but something more needed to happen. Mysterion had to be driven over the edge, or else he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He glanced at his own gun, and back at the cops. They had their guns out, aiming for the bank. He grinned slowly, seeing how Mysterion was right in between them and the windows. Yes, this could work out perfectly.

 

“All we ask, is your complete and utter submission, and you’ll find that we are merciful rulers.”

 

A gunshot broke through the window, hitting a cop in the shoulder. He screamed.

 

“GET DOWN!” Another cop shouted, the rest of them opening fire on the windows, and it was like slow motion when Mysterion whipped around just in time to witness himself get pumped full of bullets.

 

The megaphone clattered onto the roof and Psychotique’s eyes widened at the sight, “MYSTERION!” She couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything. But, it was okay, was it? He’d be right as rain in the morning.

 

“MYSTERION!” Toolshed scrambled away before he was shot, “Jesus Christ!” He shrieked, “Stop! Stop the gunfire!” He screamed.

 

Chaos breathed heavily, pressed up against the wall next to the windows and resting his head back. He could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, Toolshed’s screaming, but he couldn’t hear his lady.

 

The heist actually worked, but Mysterion’s death overshadowed Psychotique’s message. They managed to escape, but Psychotique was on edge.

 

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.” Chaos said consolingly, rubbing circles in her back. “We didn’t know that would happen…”

 

Psychotique groaned, “Wh--what do we do? Do we pause the game? What about the funeral? Butters--” She was breaking, the character he helped her create was cracking like marble.

 

“Shh…” He pressed his lips to the side of her head, “Alice, you got me, okay?” He murmured softly, “Everything’s going to be okay…” He didn’t mind breaking character for her in her time of crisis.

 

Alice choked out a sob, grasping onto Butters’ uniform and crying into his shoulder. She knew the truth, that he’d be back after a while, but it still hurt. It still hurt seeing him die.

 

Butters calmly stroked her hair, soothing her with whispers and hugs. He knew the truth too, and was waiting patiently for the aftermath. Because after today, he’ll finally have what he desired.

* * *

 

Mysterion was on their doorstep two days after the funeral, after the first official ‘time-out’ of the game. Psychotique answered the door, knowing Mysterion was back because the mass text for the game coming back on had been sent out at two AM.

 

“I thought I told you not to fucking take it too far!” He entered the house, making Psychotique flinch as she closed the door.

 

“Bank robberies aren’t taking it too far.” She attempted, “Ke-Mysterion, if you’re going to yell at me, let’s do it in the basement.”

 

Mysterion didn’t waste any time, stepping down into the soundproof room, Psychotique slowly following and waiting for the fight.

 

“You fucking had all the cops out there, you wired the bank with EXPLOSIVES!” He shouted, “How is that not taking it too far? I fucking died, Psychotique, you were there!”

 

She stepped back when he got louder, “My--Mysterion, I can explain--”

 

“Save it, Psychotique. I can’t.” He paused. “I can’t do this. If you’re going to play the villain then this can’t work out.” He motioned between them. “I had a lot of time to think about this, and for now--during the game, we just can’t do this.”

 

Psychotique went pale, “K-Kenny?” Her voice came out weaker.

 

“I can’t, Alice.” He looked away from her, pressing his lips into a thin line before deciding to leave then. By the time the camera feeds showed him leaving the house Psychotique, Alice, was crumpled up at the futon, sobbing loudly with her face buried into the cushion.

 

She didn’t notice Professor Chaos at the door, coming down the stairs, slowly stepping over to her and laying a tentative hand on her shoulder.

 

“H-hey…”

 

“Is it--is it too late?” She asked between sobs.

 

He frowned, “Too late for what?”

 

“To sw-switch sides.” She sniffled.

 

“Oh, Al.” Butters gathered her in her lap as he sat down beside her, holding her close to him while she cried. “Please don’t…” He mumbled.

 

She hiccuped, watching him.

 

“You chose to be a villain to keep me company, remember?” He smiled softly.

 

“B-bu-but Kenny--” She whined.

 

“Kenny shouldn’t keep ya from havin’ fun, Alice.” He murmured in her ear, “I think you’re a great person, you know? You’re so sweet an’ special...you’re a lovely girl.” He smiled against her ear, “It doesn’t matter if you’re evil or not, yanno? You’re still you, Al. If Kenny can’t see it, then he can jus’ screw himself.” He kissed her cheek then.

 

Alice leaned against him, “Language…” She attempted to smile, but Butters only chuckled and hugged her tight.

 

“I’m serious, Al.” He whispered, “You’re smarter than any girl I know. You could be so great, but ya let Ken keep ya from meetin’ your potential.”

 

She wiped some tears away, “Buttercup...you’re too nice to me.” She said softly.

 

“Because I love you, Al.” He kissed her chaste on the lips then, taking his time. “I always had...”

 

Alice’s cheeks went red, and she let him repeat the motion. She was so raw and vulnerable and his kisses were so sweet and comforting. She pressed her lips to his, returning the gesture, because she wanted to let him know that he was special. They continued to exchange chaste kisses, and over time they became needy and desperate until they were passionately kissing, each of them holding onto the other for dear life because if they let go then the other would disappear. When Alice began to whimper against his mouth he groaned, pressing on until they were laying, and he took control right then, pressing loving and gentle kisses into her mouth that she licked open with her tongue. He shivered at her teasing nature, groaning when he could feel her hands under his shirt, they were cold, desperately seeking out his skin for all the warmth they had. He broke the kiss to place his lips on her throat, eliciting a moan from her mouth that had him stirring.

 

What followed after the kiss was a culmination of mere want and passion, needs and desires that he could only imagine, now taking place before him as he made love to Alice, taking his time because it was his first with the girl he wanted, the girl he needed at his side. The more they moved the more they could feel until the height of their passion had them crashing down into a cascade of bliss about them.

 

Butters smiled languidly, combing his fingers through her messy hair and sighing when she shifted in his arms.

 

“Stay with me…” She whispered, looking up at him then.

 

“I would never let you go.” Butters replied sleepily, feeling himself slip out of consciousness.


	4. Chaos Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about business and pricing.
> 
> Also, if you think Butters is OOC, imagine Butters being out of his parent's grasp and finally gaining the confidence he lacked before. He's Professor Chaos for a good reason, kids.

It was like a beautiful transformation when Professor Chaos finally coerced his lady into how to actually take on the art of villainy. He went about showing her his secret project, an abandoned factory that he bought with the money he was loaned, with many of his workers crafting something he had been working on long before the game started. He was a master chemist, and creating drugs were his specialty.

 

“Wow…” Psychotique was wide-eyed at the chemical process, knowing her own fair share of chemistry and science. “How long did this take?” She asked in awe, going over the boiling chemicals that were feeding into different tubes.

 

“When you perfect the ingredients, actually constructing the drug isn’t that difficult. I call it Agerate, but its street name is varied. It’s twice as addictive as heroin, with similar side-effects. You’d be amazed at how you could use the homeless as experiments.”

 

Psychotique nodded, looking over the detailed list of ingredients on her tablet. “I’m very impressed, Chaos. So this is why you were telling me we never needed the money.”

 

Chaos looked proud of his accomplishment. “The Agerate is popular with the townsfolk, and after I’ve heard about Masquerade’s fun little instrument of destruction, I had to alter parts of it so she could use her music to make the people pliable, call it a good state-of-mind side effect that I tinkered with.”

 

She couldn’t sound any giddier at the prospect. “Holy Christ, Chaos. We could actually control the town!” She grabbed him and kissed him happily, still laughing.

 

He grinned at that, “Why stop at just South Park?” He questioned teasingly, “I mean, with as mainstream as Agerate is, we could quickly own all of Colorado.”

 

The thought was too tempting, and there wasn’t that hooded angel on her shoulder to strap her down anymore. The gears in Psychotique’s head were turning, and Chaos could see how she was considering the possibilities. He grinned at that, slipping his arms around her waist and greedily claiming her neck. Ever since that day, he’s never wasted a moment to touch her. The wonderful thing about that was she was responsive to his advances, and he’s never wasted the chance to claim her.

 

Psychotique giggled at his tongue on her skin, her hands going over the notes on her tablet and quickly putting in some changes before setting it down to return the urgent need for attention. “There’s people watching us.” She breathed.

 

“Let them.” Chaos muttered, eyes glinting mischievously. “I want everyone to know.”

 

She twisted out of his grip, tapping the tablet. “Look over my changes, first. I’ve replaced some of your chemicals in the formula, and I believe with my tweaks the drug will work better.”

 

Chaos finally relented, keeping his arm around her waist while he looked over the changes. He nodded absentmindedly, smirking. “I never considered using that. I think I’ll have to up the price to make up for the supply, however.”

 

“Or not.” She suggested, “It’s a rich man's drug at a poor man's price, I think if you sell twice as much and keep it at the same price, you’ll maintain a good profit.”

 

“Especially if you branch out your consumer intake. We could outsource this to Denver and see how it sells, and given the population of that city…”

 

Psychotique grinned, kissing his cheek. “You’re a wonder.”

 

He shrugged, “It takes a lifetime of being underestimated.” He pulled her along towards the office, “I never got to show you how sturdy my office desk is, Lady Chaos.”

 

She giggled at that, shoving him into the room before locking the door.

* * *

  
  


The drug’s street name was Candy, which was running rampant in the city and popular with anyone over twenty-one. It started out being passed at parties, quickly gaining a following. From parties, it moved on to street sales, and people couldn’t have enough of Candy. The fans were quickly college kids, and transformed into businessmen. Then housewives and husbands, until almost everyone in South Park was hooked on the stuff.

 

It was worse with addicts, and Mysterion was affected personally. His parents took to it because it was cheaper than meth, and kept them higher than weed. He only found out about it after catching his parents fighting over the last candy-colored pill. It looked like a skittle, but instead of an S there was an A. He was horrified, because what if Karen had caught a hold of it? What if other kids caught a hold of this new Candy drug?

 

It was unsettling how the drug worked, and he could see it all over the city. The drug made all the adults act like children, which laid a bitter humor into how it was called Candy. People would either take it full, snort it, or dissolve it to inject. It worked any way, with anything. College kids took them at frat parties, Businessmen replaced Cocaine with this, and parents would use it to ‘recapture their youth’.

 

He instantly wanted to know if Coon was behind this, because given a one to ten scale of how fucked up and evil this could be, Coon was on the topmost scale, but it couldn’t have been him. Coon would have called attention to himself by now, taken credit for ‘getting the McCormick’s loaded’, etcetera.

 

He didn’t want to think about the next suspect, because if this was  _ her _ idea, then this was fifteen times worse than shooting your boyfriend at a bank robbery. No, he had to think it wouldn’t be her, it couldn’t be her. Psychotique would never stoop so low. While she had the brains, the ability, and the know-how, this was not her.

 

His blood boiled at the third option, because this whole thing had Chaos written all over it. The very person who put on the airs of an innocent kitten while making people believe he couldn’t harm an ant, much less a human being, was, in reality, a criminal mastermind in the making, and someone who had no qualms about doing what he had to if it meant he got what he wanted.

 

This was no longer a game, it was real.

 

“I don’t think we’re playing a game anymore.” Toolshed spoke up after setting down the newspaper. 

 

“Christ, this is horrible!” Wonder Tweek was twitching more than usual, “It won’t be long until it reaches teenagers, man! GAH! It’ll be everywhere!”

 

Mysterion was sitting a little too calmly at the table, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the wood.

 

“Insane, who would fucking do this?” Human Kite asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Mysterion’s voice had an edge to it.

 

“Psychotique?” Super Craig offered, “Told ya she was fucking evil.”

 

“CHAOS! It’s FUCKING CHAOS!” He exploded like a volcano, standing up so quickly that the chair toppled over and instantly he was on Super Craig and poised to punch the fucker in the throat. “Don’t even MENTION her! Psychotique would NEVER, EVER, do--”

 

“Hey--hey!” Tupperware and Fastpass pulled Mysterion off of Super Craig, “Don’t freak out on us, dude!”

 

“I’m doing  _ just fine _ .” Mysterion breathed, but it was tense and twitchy.

 

“Dude, you need a break.” Human Kite said sympathetically, “This whole breakup with your girlfriend and the drug thing is getting to you.”

 

“I can’t fucking take a break, Kite.” Mysterion hissed out, “Going back home means having to deal with two fucking children because suddenly Karen’s caring for her parents while they’re strung out on Candy!”

 

“Alright, you’re on a break.” Call Girl finally spoke up. “Mysterion, Kenny,” She dragged him towards the stairs, “You’re testy, your violent, you haven’t even gotten any sleep, have you?” She eyed him until Mysterion looked away guiltily. “You can’t do this now, not when you’re stressing yourself out. I agree with Toolshed, this isn’t a game anymore, but it’s also not time to fall apart. If anything, South Park needs us more than ever, or the whole town is going to crumble.” She put her hands on his shoulders, “I want you to take a break. Go get some sleep, do what you can to relax so you can come back here and help us get rid of this crisis.”

 

Mysterion stared at her pitifully, finally pulling his hood down and revealing Kenny’s tired and stressed features. “Thanks, yeah...I think...I think I’ll do that.” He breathed out, nodding absentmindedly and trudging up the steps.

 

Kenny silently let himself out of the mansion, beginning his long walk back to his house. A small chime went off on his phone, alerting to a text message. He frowned and stopped, tapping it open and finding a small movie from an unknown number.

 

The next few minutes he was presented with a home-made video of an unknown room, but with familiar sounds. Moaning, whimpering, squealing, that all-too familiar voice crying out Chaos’ name, and a familiar chuckle from the one last person he wanted to see, and the video moved, exposing that fucking faux-innocent face smiling and waving at the camera before Kenny let out a strangled and frustrated scream and chucked the phone violently at the sidewalk.

 

He wasn’t going home anymore. He was going to kick Butters’ ass.

* * *

  
  


As soon as Butters opened the door he was met with a fist to the face. He cried out and stumbled back, dodging Kenny’s second attack and stumbling over the couch so something was between them.

 

“Where’s Alice?” Kenny breathed, glaring dangerously at him.

 

Butters pointed upstairs, “Sleepin’, Ken.” He didn’t add any smug comment or grin, just a matter-of-fact comment that still implicated something, as Alice’s room was in the basement. If she was sleeping upstairs it meant…

 

Kenny let out a low growl, “Downstairs, now.” He bit out.

 

Butters didn’t have to be told twice, silently making his way downstairs while Kenny followed him, shutting the door. When he heard it lock, he felt satisfied.

 

“Shucks, Ken, if I knew you were gonna come in with guns a-blazin', _ I would have posted the video of Alice sucking my cock _ .” He said it lowly, giving back a glare of his own as he broke his own character.

 

“Here’s how it’s going to go down.” Kenny cracked his knuckles. “I’m going to beat the shit out of you. Then, I’m going to further beat the everloving piss out of you. After that, I’m going back up to inform Alice what a conniving little prick you are.” He stepped forward, ready to fucking party.

 

Butters didn’t back down, snorting in amusement. “Are ya  _ angry _ , Ken? What’s got you down, kid?”

 

“You know just why I’m here.” Kenny kept advancing. “First, you decide to have South Park go on a bender with these new fancy pills that are out on the streets, and then you decide to ruin my day further by throwing the fact that you’re fucking  _ my girlfriend _ in my face!”

 

Butters kept taking calm steps back, in a certain direction. He knew where Alice kept her weapons. “Oh Kenny, if you wanted me to fuck your girlfriend in your face, I would have done just that.” He managed a grin, “Except that she’s not  _ your girlfriend _ anymore, is she? Thank you oh so much for breaking her heart, Ken. It made my job so much easier.”

 

“I’m going to fucking murder you.” He snarled, finally closing in the distance between them. Butters managed to jump back before Kenny could shove him into the delicate equipment, blindly reaching for a tool that was in a cabinet until he pulled out a taser. He tested it out while they circled each other, and Butters used it when Kenny attacked him again, shoving it into the man’s chest and effectively stunning him.

 

It fucking hurt, he was on the floor in fucking pain and it was his own damn fault for not going home like he should. Butters only looked over him, keeping the taser close to his person just in case.

 

“You never deserved her.” He said quietly.

 

Kenny winced, unable to get up like he wanted to. “Butters, are you taking your meds?”

 

The blonde glared at him, “Are you kidding me right now?”

 

“Answer the question, Butters.” Kenny hissed.

 

“Of course I am, Kenny!” He spat. “You honestly believe--”

 

“You tell me, Butters.” Kenny shouted, finally feeling good enough to sit up. “You’re not acting yourself.”

 

“How do you know how I should act?” Butters questioned. “Yes, I used to be so damn skittish an’ submissive, under the Stotches care. Yes, I couldn’t stand up for myself at all, you know that? I was so worried about my dad groundin’ me for practically anythin’, and if that didn’t work the punishments were worse than that. Then I had my friends, Ken. My so-called ‘friends’ who took advantage of my kindness an’ treated me like shit. One even took out my eye an’ tried to pawn me off as a mutt to hide the fact that they almost blinded a ten-year-old!” He stepped away, laughing bitterly. 

 

“Then that boy kept takin’ everythin’ from me. Always takin’. From candy to food, to kindness to fairytale crushes on other girls. Why would any girl look at me, think of me as a man, when there was a more handsome blonde boy that was charming and good lookin’ and knew how to talk the pants off of anyone?” He finally sat at the control desk, leaning against it. “Then a really swell girl comes along, an’ she’s everythin’.” He smiled at that, “She’s smart, pretty, stood up to the biggest bully in the school an’ is all sorts of sweet with the eyes like trees in the summer, and hair like hot chocolate.” He didn’t see the one feed, wherein a girl was peeking through a door she managed to unlock. 

 

“I was already thinkin’ what our children would look like, how the house would be colored and if we had a puppy. Then what happens? Kenny McCormick comes along an’ throws a couple of old an’ tired pick up lines and takes that girl away from me.” He ignored the pitiful look from the other, “Of course, I got jealous. Who wouldn’t be? Maybe I made a mistake by lettin’ that jealousy consume me, but I was forgiven for that. She didn’t haveta, but she did. Her father didn’t haveta take me in an’ help me, but he did. I stood quietly next to her while she spent time with her boyfriend, like a good fella, cuz that’s what I was, a good fella.”

 

Kenny finally found the ability to stand, “It doesn’t make up for the fact--”

 

“Stop.” He held up a finger, “You had the perfect girlfriend, Ken. She woulda done anythin’ for you, and when this game started up, ya try to rein her in. Really, Ken? Why can’t Al play the perfectly evil villain we know she can be?”

 

“You don’t understand, Butters.” Kenny started, “You of all people know, when Alice puts her mind to it, she can be a downright awful person, worse than fucking Cartman.”

 

Butters snorted, “Then why do ya like her, if she’s so despicable?”

 

Kenny went still at that, “Because she’s still a good and honest person at the same time, and she could do so much. She came back to life already, she managed to come back to me. She did something no one else could do.”

 

“I know Alice is a good person. She’s kind an’ sweet, an’ just plain lovely as all hell. But she has a dark side too, Ken. I like that dark side just as much as I like her light side. You don’t fully like a person if you don’t accept every part of them.”

 

Kenny glared at him, “What about you, then? Do you think she’ll like your little evil alter-ego that really isn’t an alter-ego? What will she say when she finds out you’re putting the whole of South Park on fucking drugs?”

 

He smiled at that, “She already knows, Ken.”

 

Kenny didn’t expect that answer, not at all. He stared at Butters, and then down at his hands, raising them to run them through his hair as he began to pace. She knew. She  _ knew _ , she knew about this and she still allowed it to happen. Everything that he once thought about her was now warping into something else, and he shook his head. He went to the stairs and climbed up, still lost in his thoughts before opening the door. He stopped suddenly, coming face to face with Alice, staring at her while she stared back, looking guilty like she was listening in. She stepped back, and he opened his mouth, closing it quickly before shoving past her and heading out of the house.

 

She knew.

 


	5. Dark Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. THIS CHAPTER used to have A LOT MORE to it, but 60% of it was a fuckton of smut, and when I edited it out I basically took out the context of the scene leading up to it.
> 
> So have this super fucking short chapter.

 

The fifteen-minute long video went up on YouTube during the weekend, and went viral quickly. It was an original piece that Masquerade took delicate time into writing, before playing it in the makeshift stage of Coon’s Lair. Her partner in crime was good with handling a camera, even if it was a simple iPhone. Her song was intense and dark, enough to captivate the audience while making sure to leave a lasting impression.

 

“It’s still going up.” Coon watched the views on the video climb up to the millions, enjoying the fact that people were embracing the music that enraptured him so long ago. Now it was their turn, their turn to be captivated by how entrancing his Queen was.

 

Masquerade watched the numbers from behind him, leaning against him slightly, her hand barely touching his shoulder. Ever since the alliance she had been ultra-aware of how many times each of them would chance the slightest touch, as it created a curious amount of electricity that ran through their being and left a lasting impression. She clearly felt it, and so she wondered if he could feel it as well. Working together allowed for multiple chances, and it was clear that they were dancing around each other while they worked on his plan.

 

The second phase of the plan was already over with, wherein the first phase was to create the enticing song that she would play for an audience of millions, having adjusted the frequencies on her violin to capture anyone and everyone. Coon took the video and continued to play with it, adding subliminal messages that would be further tested out a week after the video was published, and if the result came out the way they desired, then the third phase of the plan would commence.

 

The third phase required a little chaos.

 

“I have no doubts that everything’s going like it should.” Coon commented with a grin, shoving himself away from the desk and standing up. Masquerade had made distance between them quickly, settling herself on the table in the center of the room and watching him carefully.

 

“If all goes according to plan, then we have the entire town at our mercy.” She said with a small grin, “I can’t believe that the thought of it is making me shiver.” Everything about the plan was exciting, something dangerous and intriguing, capturing her in a way that nothing else did. The Coon had done it, he had successfully shifted her alliance.

 

Coon wasn’t lying if he said that seeing his Queen delve into the dark side wasn’t a big turn-on. He felt like the snake in the Bible, having tempted Eve into biting the apple and bring a downfall onto the Garden of Eden. Christ, everything was going according to plan. He stared at her for a moment, his fingers twitching to grab the secret project he’d been working on. Was this a good chance? He thought it over carefully, finally deciding to see what would happen as he made his way over to the file cabinet and pulled out a sheet that he had been working on for months.

 

“I want you to go over this carefully, Masquerade.” He said then, stepping over to her and waiting a moment before handing the paper over.

 

“Is this a part of the plan?” She questioned, not looking at it just yet.

 

“If you want it to be.” He waited for her to actually skim the sheet, and when she did, her eyes slowly widened and the hand holding the paper was suddenly shaking. He felt fidgety as he waited for her final reaction, feeling the pressure of having to be patient.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Masquerade finally asked, her eyes running over the questionnaire again.

 

“I went over it carefully, okay?” He was starting to wonder if it was a bad idea, perhaps she wasn’t ready. “Look, I’m only doing it so you don’t fucking have an identity crisis afterwards and decide to sue me again, but for _rape_.” He finally admitted the truth, eyeing her steadily. “It’s more of an agreement, okay?”

 

Masquerade didn’t really know how to respond to that. Technically, the restraining order was still in play, but she decided to ignore it for now. While giving her the questionnaire was a bold move on his part, it made sense as to why he did it. It didn’t stop the fact that her face was red from the questions, however. “I--uhm…” She swallowed thickly, “I need...some time.”

 

The vice that was around him was gone, and he visibly relaxed at the words. He nodded quietly, turning away. “Give it back when you’re done, and give me about a couple of--”

 

Eric’s sentence was cut off quickly when Elizabeth stepped forward to kiss him hard, desperately holding onto him, the paper falling from her grasp as she took Eric’s shoulders instead. Reading what he gave her made something snap inside of her, opening up a Pandora's Box of desires and needs that she was keeping buried inside of her. All she knew was it was a mutual attraction, and she was desperate to take it further.

 

Eric groaned into the kiss and grabbed Elizabeth instantly, overpowering her and taking control of her sudden reaction as he directed her lips to part so he could explore further into her mouth. Both of them continued to kiss with fervor until they were forced to part, both of them breathing heavily for air and staring at each other with wide eyes.

 

Eric tightened his grip on her arm, “Bedroom, now.” He hissed out.

 

Elizabeth’s cheeks went red, nodding quickly, “Yes,” She breathed, taking his direction and leading him upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

A fake ID in South Park was like a golden ticket to get into anywhere you wanted to go. If you were talented enough to make it look authentic, then you practically could do anything your heart desired.

 

They met in a club that catered to the over twenty-one age group, an underground club that was popular with sexual deviants and people who could obtain one of the club’s valued invitations. If you managed to get an invite, then a dark land of sexual pleasure was ready for you to partake in.

 

Masquerade was out of her element, clearly. Her eyes would move around erratically towards the other patrons, her mounting anxiety keeping her on edge. She stared at Psychotique, dumbfounded at how calm she was. It was like the girl was in her element, knelt on the couch and whispering sweet nothings and dirty promises into Chaos’ ear while he pet her languidly. Did they even know where they were?

 

Coon could feel his Queen’s anxiety, laying a firm hand on her thigh and leaning his face against her ear, “You’re perfectly fine…” He reassured her, his free hand moving towards the glass on the table between the four, offering her a taste. A white wine spritzer, holding a wedge of lime on the rim.

 

Masquerade breathed, taking the offered drink and slamming it down as quickly as she could. Coon found amusement in that and chuckled, reaching up to pet her.

 

“As fun as this is,” Chaos spoke up, continuing to pet his lady. “We’re here for a reason.”

 

Coon nodded, easing his Queen’s worries with intimate touches, “I called you both here for a private discussion, but I didn’t realize that you two were already proprietors of this establishment.”

 

Chaos chuckled breathily, “My lady enjoys attention, and I don’t mind giving her what she wants.”

 

Psychotique grinned against his neck, “He treats me well.”

 

Masquerade rolled her eyes.

 

“I think we could work well together, Chaos.” Coon said, “My Queen and I have been working on something fantastic, and we feel that you and yours’ talents would be perfect to take it further.”

 

“We’ve been working on a grand project ourselves, Coon, and I feel that you two could be beneficial to our cause. May I ask, what have you been working on?” Chaos sighed then, feeling his lady toy at the crotch of his pants and what was underneath. She was teasing him.

 

Coon thought about divulging his secrets, “We’ve been organizing a performance for Masquerade, one that will have South Park on its knees if all goes according to plan. We’re gaining her popularity first, having her music go viral so it gives her the needed recognition.”

 

“Masquerade is quite a talent, so much so that I’ve incorporated her talents into the drug I’m distributing. You’re familiar with Candy, are you?”

 

Of course Coon knew about Candy, everyone knew about the newest drug that was overtaking the town. Hell, half the patrons of this establishment were probably buzzing on it as they had their conversation. “I have to commend you for your work, Chaos.”

 

Chaos only grinned, “My lady has had her hand in the newest batches, a few tweaks to the formula that made it better than before. The drug is perfect for mind-altering frequencies, and I have a feeling if we worked together, we could not just control South Park, but all of Colorado.”

 

“I’m not shooting for just Colorado, Chaos.” Coon grinned, “I’m hoping to make this so mainstream that we have the entire country at our mercy.” He said darkly.

 

Psychotique grinned, kissing Chaos’ cheek and hooking her arms around his waist. “The country under our control sounds perfect, love.” She whispered in his ear.

 

Chaos chuckled, “I think this partnership will allow for so much more than that, my lady.” He purred in response. “Coon, I believe it’s time to merge our two businesses. I don’t think even the Freedom Pals could stop us.”

 

Coon was grinning at that, “No one can stop us, Chaos. Isn’t that right, my Queen?” He looked over to his woman, Masquerade shifting in her position to sit in her King’s lap and moving to kiss him slowly.

 

“We are already royalty.” She whispered in a sultry tone against his ear, “Why not become Gods?”

 

Coon shuddered at the suggestion, and Chaos grinned, turning to his lady and kiss her, “My lady is already a Goddess.” He commented only to her.

 

Psychotique leaned against him, smiling.

 

They were wrong about the fact that there weren’t any Freedom Pals in the establishment, and Super Craig had to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t blow their cover. Wonder Tweek was clinging to him desperately, his eyes wide behind the mask.

 

“Ho-holy shit.” Wonder Tweek squeaked out against his boyfriend’s neck. “Christ, Super Craig--we need to--”

 

Super Craig was glaring at the villains, his focus of his ire was on Psychotique herself. “I told you she was fucking evil.”

 

Wonder Tweek tugged his sleeve desperately, “We gotta tell everyone, man!”

 

Super Craig nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He didn’t want his boyfriend in here any longer than he needed to be, disgusted about this place even though it was Wonder Tweek who suggested to tail the villains in the first place.

 

They gave the center couches a wide berth, and Super Craig did his best not to out them because he couldn’t resist flipping off Mysterion’s ex girlfriend.

 

They returned to the Freedom Pals’ base after changing back into their costumes, Wonder Tweek nursing a coffee to help himself calm down.

 

“We got problems.” Super Craig announced, breaking everyone out of their work.

 

Professor Timothy was the first one at their sides. _“What do you have for us, gentleman?”_

 

Wonder Tweek’s eye twitched, “Oh man, they’re really not playing anymore guys.”

 

Human Kite looked worried, “What do you mean?”

 

“That new drug, Candy?” Super Craig stepped forward, “It’s all Professor Chaos and Psychotique’s work. The fucking bitch is all happy about it, too.”

 

Human Kite stepped up to Super Craig, “Did you see Masquerade? I was told she’s unaligned.”

 

“N-not anymore.” Wonder Tweek whined, “She’s teamed up with Fatass now, urgh--they’re really _intimate_ about it--”

 

“ _WHAT_?” Human Kite’s jaw dropped. “Wh--you--are you sure?”

 

“Dude!” Toolshed looked ill, “You mean--”

 

Wonder Tweek sipped more coffee, “She had a fuckin’--GAH--collar on!”

 

Everyone started talking amongst themselves, and Hacker was settled off in a far corner, imagining Masquerade with a collar, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Human Kite ignored his brother, “I can’t believe that Masquerade would willingly side with Coon! She fucking _hates_ him!”

 

“No, Kite, she’s fucking him.” Super Craig clarified, rolling his eyes. “Apparently they made something that’s gone viral, I think it’s on YouTube.”

 

Hacker checked in on the information, already on his laptop. “Probably has to do with that violin, right?”

 

“That fucking violin.” Human Kite groaned, “I have a feeling Psychotique made that just so Masquerade could fuck with us.”

 

“Wouldn’t put it past her.” Super Craig said flatly.

 

Call Girl peeked over Hacker’s shoulder, pointing out a video. “That one, right there.”

 

 _“Don’t play it yet, Hacker. If she’s using that violin then the video is created with evil intent.”_ Doctor Timothy told them.

 

“Hacker, see if you can download the video so we can analyze it. We need to figure out what they’re planning.” Human Kite said, still sickened by the earlier news.

 

Toolshed went back to his station, catching Call Girl’s attention when he grabbed his guitar. “Toolshed?” She questioned.

 

“We can’t waste time.” Toolshed said to her, “If we’re going to stop people using Candy, then our PSA needs to go out as fast as possible.” He strummed a tune on the guitar, humming.

 

“Right, we’re splitting into teams, Team A will work on the Candy situation while Team B breaks down Masquerade’s video, Team C needs to keep their eyes on Super Fatass and everyone else.” Human Kite pointed to specific people and assigned them. “I hate to say it but we need a D Team.”

 

“A D Team?” Tupperware questioned, “What for?”

 

“Because Mysterion is going to go apeshit, and we need someone to keep him from doing anything drastic. He’s not here but I have a feeling he’s not taking a break like we told him to, and we all know how involved he gets.”

 

Blink raised his hand, “I’ll take care of him, Kite.” He offered, “He can’t escape me as long as there’s shadows.”

 

Human Kite nodded, “Fine, Blink’s on the D Team and Call Girl’s replacing you on the A Team.” He looked grim, “I’m going to attempt to get in contact with Masquerade and try to talk some sense into her.”

 

Toolshed looked up at him, “Are you sure that’s wise, Kite?”

 

Kite nodded, “I’m not letting her be manipulated by Captain Lardass, because I have a feeling that he’s using her to take control of the town.”

 

Super Craig coughed, “They’re not after South Park anymore.”

 

Blink stared at him, “Then what are they after?”

 

“They want it all.”


	6. The Blessings of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's clean our pallettes of the dark and seedy world of evil villains and turn our attention to the McCormick family, and the two siblings who don't deserve to suffer.

The trick to getting Masquerade on her own to meet with her enemies is promising to meet on neutral ground, out of sight of anyone on opposing teams. Human Kite suggested Harbucks, as it was as neutral as it came, since Tweak Bros was Wonder Tweek’s territory and would only raise suspicion. The only thing Human Kite had to worry about was if Coon intercepted her before she could escape, and somehow ruin his plan.

 

He was undercover as his alter-ego, wearing the telltale green ushanka and calmly nursing the latte he ordered. She arrived undercover as well, with no Fatass trailing behind her which meant that he didn’t know about the neutral get together.

 

They said nothing as she sat down to join them, and she remained calm under his gaze. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his ex girlfriend was in a sexual relationship with Coon, his Jewish friend, willing to give in to a Nazi sympathizer’s hand.

 

He tried hard not to think too much about that. “Masquerade.” He greeted.

 

“Human Kite.” She smiled lightly. “Your message was quite compelling, but I’m curious as to why you wished to meet with me.”

 

He glanced out the window to make sure they were alone, “I’ve come across some news, about what you’ve been up to.” He said cautiously, “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He looked back at her, and she was staring at her joined hands.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Kite.” She said in a whisper, “Given the circumstances.”

 

Human Kite frowned, “Are you sure, Masquerade? You’ve switched alignments, and you’re...with  _ him _ .” He couldn’t say it.

 

She looked back at him, her cheeks slightly flushed at the implication. “Coon...ah...Coon has a way with words, Kite.” She blushed further when she thought back to that memory, “Anything that happened between us was willing and consensual.”

 

Human Kite’s hand twitched, “Consensual? You--you--I thought you hated him.”

 

She shrugged slightly, “I thought I did, too. You see, there’s something about him, Kite, something so strong and seductive with how he commands his presence.” She began, smiling further, “It’s hard not to get swept away by his tempting and dark psyche. I found myself lured into his world, and not once did I have any doubts about allowing him to…” She trailed off there, allowing him to paint the picture.

 

Human Kite couldn’t believe what he was hearing, gagging just slightly at his enemy being considered as ‘seductive’. “He’s a deplorable human being, Liz--he’s manipulative and evil and you’re telling me you’re allowing him to molest you?” His character was breaking under the anger.

 

Elizabeth’s eye twitched, “You see him a certain way, Kyle. There’s two sides to every coin and he’s shown me a completely different side to him. Allow me to not be biased anymore.”

 

Kyle slammed his hands on the table, “Liz he almost killed you!” He cried out, effectively silencing any and all surrounding conversations. “He stabbed you in the stomach--” His voice was breaking.

 

Elizabeth flinched at that, absently feeling her scar. “He’s apologized plenty of times for that, Kyle.” He’s lovingly ran his lips over that scar, kissing it more times than she could count, uttering his regrets and begging forgiveness from his Queen.

 

Kyle groaned, sliding his hand over his face and not hearing the door ring as it opened.

 

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.”

 

Elizabeth turned to see him standing at the door, glaring past her and at Kyle. “Eric.” She smiled when he stepped up next to her and leaned down to kiss her, Cartman keeping his lips on hers to send a message to the ginger across from her.

 

Kyle shoved himself away from the table, “I can’t believe this.”

 

Cartman chuckled and took his Queen’s hand, kissing it gently. “Believe it, Khal.” He taunted.

 

“L-Liz,” Kyle tried one more time, catching her attention. “He’s just using you, can’t you see that?”

 

Elizabeth shivered when Cartman’s fingers trailed along her neck, touching those sensitive spots he discovered she had. “I can take care of myself, Kyle.” She said reassuringly.

 

Cartman snorted in amusement, “The only one who’s taking care of my Queen is her King.” He said it as if it was a rule, an unspoken rule between the two that made something gross twist in Kyle’s gut when he saw his friend’s reaction. He escaped Harbucks as fast as he could, unable to look at them anymore.

 

* * *

 

The McCormick house looked worse for wear, but Harrison couldn’t bring himself to enter through the front door. He could hear the parents arguing, and the weirdest thing was the argument itself. He never gotten into that kind of argument now-a-days, with the “are not” and the “am too” going back and forth while clearly he could hear Kenny try to settle down the adults.

 

He caught Karen in the back yard, staring down at a half-eaten poptart. It was all she could find in the house anymore, because her mother found Kenny’s secret stash of emergency funds and spent it all on the new drug of choice, leaving their kids to scrounge up change so they could afford fucking breakfast.

 

“Hey, kid.” Harrison startled her, and the girl tried to smile. She was the one and only McCormick that had a sunny disposition despite the fact that she lived in squander and her parents were trying their best and failing at it. He realized that’s why Kenny tried so hard, because his sister was the light of hope that made it easy to see past the dour reality that was placed on them.

 

“Harry, hi!” She greeted him easily, because she liked Harrison. He was always a good friend to her big brother and often helped with her math homework. She never referred to him as his old nickname, because he wasn’t anywhere near a douchebag. Cuz he’s the one who found her dolly when she was younger, appearing like a true superhero in her eyes.

 

“How’s Kenny doing?” He sat next to Karen and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

Karen frowned at the question, “Ever since he got home he’s been really edgy, Harry. But he’s helping me with mom and dad. I told him I could take care of it, but he refused.” She knew if she set down the pop tart, the rats would swarm it and make it disappear, so she didn’t. “I don’t think he’s sleepin’ like he should, he keeps disappearing at night when he thinks we’re all asleep, but I can hear his window opening and stuff.”

 

Harrison sighed at that, “We told him to take a break.” He looked over at her, chancing a smile. “Thanks for telling me, kiddo.”

 

Karen watched him, “What are you gonna do?”

 

“I have a plan, kinda.” He told her, “I mean, since Kenny’s eighteen and all, he can run the house. I was thinking that maybe I can help him take your parents to the recovery center near Denver so they can get clean.”

 

Karen’s eyes widened slightly, “Doesn’t that take money?” She asked.

 

Harrison shook his head, “This one’s a no-pay, non-profit that accepts donations, I checked.” He didn’t expect Karen’s sudden hug, the girl having dropped her pastry and the rats swarming to eat every bit of it. She didn’t care, because she had tears in her eyes and hugging Harrison like he was a cuddly pillow.

 

Harrison laughed at that and patted her shoulder, moving to kiss her cheek gently before pushing her back just a smidge. When Karen showed affection it was honest and pure, but Kenny sensed it like one of those demonic pulls only a protective big brother had. He didn’t want his friend to get the wrong idea and kick him in the nuts over a misunderstanding, given his current mood.

 

It was weird how everything in his life happened, because as soon as he was thinking it, he could feel the ominous cold aura that was Kenny McCormick, standing at the back door and looking like a guard dog ready to attack. “Karen.” His voice was strangled between happy and perturbed, “Aren’t you getting cold?” He asked sweetly.

 

Karen didn’t see what Harrison saw, the swirling darkness that was above Kenny. It was a culmination of everything that was going on in the blonde’s life. His cheating girlfriend, his strung-out parents, his horrible mood and the fact that the boy only had two hours sleep in a week. Karen was perfectly unaware, and ran over to her big brother to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping back into the house. “Harry has great news!” She called out to him in a sing-song voice.

 

“Sure, Karen!” Kenny eased the back door closed and finally turned his sights on his friend, calmly stepping over to him and looking down at the boy. “So, which nut do you want to lose today?” He questioned.

 

Harrison laughed nervously, “It’s not what you think, Ken, honest.”

 

“I’ve been putting up with a lot this week, Harrison. The last thing I want to hear right now is that Douchebag is fucking my perfectly innocent sister.”

 

Harrison quickly got up, “Hey, man! That hug was just that, a hug. I came by to surprise you with something, you dope!”

 

He paused for a moment, looking exhausted. “Surprise me with what?”

 

The boy dug into his back pocket and pulled out some pamphlets. “I checked it out, man. The place is legit, and you don’t need to pay for shit.” He watched Kenny read the pamphlet slowly, realization dawning on his face. “Whenever you wanna do this, dude. My van’s already cleaned out and ready to rock.” Harrison continued.

 

Kenny’s eyes watered, “Christ, man.” He finally looked back at his friend, “Are you serious?”

 

Harrison nodded, “Everyone’s chipped in for gas money. We were really worried about you.”

 

The blonde sighed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “This is like, the first good thing in the whole fucking week, Harry. I really needed this.”

 

Harrison smiled at him, “Whenever you wanna do this, we can shoot the guys a text so they know. Stan and Wendy are organizing a campaign to stop this Candy crisis, and I think you could really help us with that when we get back. You were always good at that stuff, yanno, rallying everyone together.”

 

“Dude, I...yeah, let’s do this.” He paused for a moment before pulling Harrison into an awkward hug. “Let’s get Karen, okay? She can help us get them in the van.”

 

The perfect way to get the adult McCormick’s into the van was to promise them ice cream, and Harrison jingled his keys at the doorway until Carol and Stewart came running, fighting over who got shotgun before Kenny took the spot. Karen busied herself in packing her parent’s clothes in two black trash bags, which wasn’t much, hauling them into the back before climbing in.

 

“Road trip!” Harrison grinned, shutting the door as the adults started cheering, Kenny sitting next to him while Karen sat in the back with her folks.

 

To placate the strung-out adults, Harrison pumped the van with country music, as the McCormicks were fans of twang and loved to sing along to Patsy Cline. Kenny felt the stress dwindling from his shoulders as they left the city limits of South Park, singing along with his sister while Harrison kept his eyes on the road.

 

It took them six hours to get to the medical center, pulling up as the adults were sleeping. Kenny felt a pang in his chest when the nurses helped them gather his parents, feeling a consoling hand on his shoulder belonging to his friend. He unconsciously leaned against Harrison, sighing tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

 

“I think we should stay overnight.” Harrison suggested, noting that Karen was half-awake and he himself knew he wouldn’t be able to drive back home at the moment. “We passed a Motel 6 two miles back.”

 

Kenny looked at his friend, “Dude, we don’t have to...I mean, rooms are expensive.”

 

Harrison shrugged, “I’m not letting Karen sleep all night in my van, and there’s not enough room for all three of us to spend the night inside of it. You two deserve a good night’s rest and a hot shower, anyway.” He attempted to smile.

 

Kenny thought it over, nodding absentmindedly and going back to the van. “Are you sure you wanna do this, dude? I mean you’ve done so much for us already.”

 

Harrison shook his head, “Kenny, you do a lot of shit to help everyone. You’re a great guy, you know.” Karen already went back to the van before either of them, already napping in the couch. “Me doing all this for you doesn’t cover half of what you do for us every day, dude.” He insisted.

 

Kenny snorted in amusement, “I’m such a good guy that my girlfriend dumped me for deceiving little asshole.”

 

“Fuck that chick, Kenny.” Harrison said harshly. “Don’t get me started on that, man. You deserve a girl who adores you and won’t cheat on you at the first chance she gets.”

 

Kenny sat back in his seat, laughing slightly and staring out the window. “Serves me right though, I think it’s just karma coming to bite me in the ass. I wasn’t really a good boyfriend with anyone else, yanno? I had a problem keeping it in my pants.”

 

Harrison started the van up, making his way out of the parking lot. “No one’s perfect, Ken. Don’t think you deserve less.”

 

They drove in mutual silence down the road to the motel, Harrison parking in the front so he could buy a room. He came back out with a key. “I’m thinking a bed for Karen and a bed for us.”

 

Kenny quirked a brow, “What?”

 

He nodded back to the sleeping teen, “They only had one room with a double, and it’s not like we haven’t played sleepover fifteen million times before, Ken.” He smiled then. “I can always stay in the van.”

 

Kenny shook his head, “Dude--stop fucking bending over backwards for us! A single room is just fine, Harry. You’re sleepin’ with me and I promise not to cop a feel.” He winked then, attempting humor.

 

Harrison rolled his eyes, getting the van to their side of the motel. Kenny helped get Karen out of the van, practically carrying her on his back towards the door. Thankfully their room was on the first floor, and Kenny waited for Harrison to unlock it so he could haul his sleeping sister through the threshold and gently set her down on the first bed.

 

“Arewehome?” Karen mumbled tiredly, cracking her eyes open just slightly to look up at her brother.

 

Kenny shook his head, tucking her in. “Not yet, we’re staying somewhere tonight okay? Go back to bed.”

 

Karen smiled tiredly, snuggling into the comfy mattress. “Night night Kenny.”

 

Harrison smiled at the sight and shrugged himself from his hoodie and kicked his shoes off, keeping on his shirt and pants while padding over to the nightstand and picking up the nearby pamphlet. “Aw sweet, there’s a Denny’s just around the corner.” He sat down, already thinking about eggs and sausage.

 

Kenny held in a chuckle, “Karen’s going to try to eat her weight in pancakes, you know.” He stripped himself of his hoodie and slipped his own shoes off, practically launching himself onto the bed. “Man, I don’t want to go back to South Park, dude.” He stared up at the ceiling worriedly, “I know I have to, but everything’s so fucked up.”

 

Harrison settled himself against the headboard, “I have my dad’s credit card just for emergencies, and Wendy did tell you that you needed a break.” He eyed him, grinning when Kenny looked away. “I think, and I’m just throwing this out - We could make a day of this, recuperate and recollect ourselves for the fight ahead. The last thing you need is to break yourself any further, Ken.”

 

Kenny thought about it, glancing over at the second bed. “Let’s see what happens tomorrow, Harry.” He said finally, not really wanting to think any more about it all.

 

Harrison nodded, “Let’s get some sleep.” He said, getting up to turn on the air conditioner. He took a moment to stare outside the window, smiling slightly at the city down the highway, how Denver was bathed in lights and illuminating the sky. When he turned back Kenny was already in bed, having shed his jeans and thrown them aside to turn in for the night. Harrison turned the lights off when he got back to the bed, taking off his own pants and joining Kenny under the covers and nodding off quickly.

 


	7. A Needed Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this is going to hurt.

Kenny managed to sleep through the whole night without once waking up, and he woke up to the sound of a shower running and the front door open and exposing the form of his friend as Harrison was busying himself with smoking a cigarette. Kenny got out of bed and stretched, putting on his jeans and deciding to go outside to join Harrison. He managed to grab the cancer stick from his friend’s mouth, grinning at Harrison before taking a well-needed drag.

 

“You coulda asked.” Harrison said with annoyance. Kenny just kept the grin on his face and continued to smoke what he claimed. They stood out there in silence for a moment, Harrison only shutting the door when he heard the shower stop so Karen could get some privacy. “So what are we doing today?” He questioned, glancing at Kenny as the boy stared off into the distance.

 

“Breakfast first.” Kenny answered, “I’m in dire need of a grand slam.” He crouched down to scrape the dead cig against the pavement and got back up. “After that, maybe take Karen to the park.”

 

Harrison smiled, “Or we could go to the theme park…” He trailed off then, catching Kenny off guard.

 

“Which one? I mean, there’s like three and almost two of them require swimwear.” Kenny mused.

 

“Let’s go with Elitch because roller coasters are fun.”

 

Kenny stared at him like he was insane. While roller coasters were in fact, fun, he had bad luck with anything that could kill him and the last thing he wanted was to be a casualty. Though the more he thought about it he realized that the last few times he died was because of Butters, and not because Death wanted to have its way with him. Plus, he couldn’t dare stop his sister and friend from having a good time just because he suddenly wanted to take precautions, when the past few years he had been living his life like it was his last.

 

He finally relaxed, nodding and patting his friend on the back. “Let’s tackle the Mind Eraser.”

 

“Half Pipe.” Harrison countered with his own grin, turning only when Karen opened the door to join them.

 

“What about a theme park?” She asked merrily, her eyes bright.

 

Kenny smiled at his sister, “We’re going to Elitch Gardens, kiddo.”

 

Karen’s eyes couldn’t get any bigger, the joy bursting forth and drowning everyone in a ray of pure sunshine as she tackled her brother and hugged him tightly.

 

* * *

 

The day couldn’t be better, after Harrison insisting on not worrying about the bill when it came to food, Karen proceeded to attempt eating her weight in pancakes. Kenny ate his own food like it was his last meal, savoring every bite while Harrison dug into an all American slam like he was in a contest. They shared some cheese fries, because why not, leaving Dennys with happy moods and getting into the van to tackle their next destination.

 

Elitch Gardens was a fantastic theme park, in Kenny’s opinion. It was beautiful and popular, especially in the summertime. Karen was starry-eyed at the many attractions it had to offer, going for the first and foremost one she saw, the Tower of Doom.

 

Kenny was the one who shrieked the loudest, and Harrison couldn’t stop laughing.

 

The entire day was devoted to thrill rides and eating as much junk food as possible with their own game that required keeping the food they ate on the next rollercoaster. It was at Hollywood and Vine that Kenny lost his lunch, and it triggered a reaction from Harrison and Karen, until everyone was laughing about it when the ride was over.

 

It was when Karen started getting tired that the adventure had to come to an end, and Kenny practically carried her on her back as they left the theme park. Kenny sat her in the passenger’s side of the van so he could sit in the back, and Harrison turned on some classic rock while driving back home.

 

“I can’t believe we just did all of this.” Kenny said when they were back at his house, him and Harrison sitting on the stoop while sharing another cigarette. Harrison chuckled and took a drag.

 

“Believe it man, it was a well-needed break that we deserved, Karen especially.”

 

Kenny sighed, “It worked, but the entire time I was at the theme park I just kept seeing how Alice would have loved it. She loves physics.”

 

Harrison glanced at him, “You’re still thinkin’ about that girl?”

 

Kenny shrugged, “It’s kinda hard not to, man. She’s the only girl I ever let so close to me, and everything was going so well until Butters got into her head.”

 

Harrison nodded, “Butters… you told me she became a villain for him, yeah?”

 

“She felt sorry for the shit because he was the only one. Part of me wonders if he did it on purpose so he could get to her.” Kenny glared at the concrete before him.

 

Harrison finished off the cigarette, flicking away the burnt butt. “He’s the reason she’s been doing all of this, then.”

 

Kenny nodded, settling his face in his hand. “The little manipulative bastard is probably the reason she’s now fucking him. He’s always wanted her, yanno? It’s the reason he got cursed anyway.”

 

“Sounds really bad, dude.” His friend said thoughtfully. “If you’re worried about her, then maybe you should just get her back. Man, the way Butters is acting just screams danger and I wouldn’t trust the little shit as far as I can throw him.”

 

Kenny snickered, “And you’re a basketball player.”

 

“I’m being serious, dude.” Harrison insisted, “If that chick is being stupid because Butters is causing it, then someone needs to get involved or he might just get her to make something crazy like a doomsday weapon, and given what Alice can do, that can actually happen. Look at what she made for her sister! That damn volin is a major pain in the ass.”

 

Kenny nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to have to do something. He’s taking this villainy thing way too far.” He thought for a moment, frowning. “I still think he’s not on his meds anymore, despite everything he told me.”

 

Harrison groaned, “That’s a fucking red flag, man. If he’s actually Chaos then no wonder everything’s going to shit.”

 

“Yeah, I think it’s time to end the game.” Kenny got up then, “Harry, send out a mass text. The game’s done, we have to work on fixing what Butters ruined.”

 

The noirette nodded, taking out his phone. “I’m certain we’re going to be met with resistance from Captain Fatass and Mistress Masochist.”

 

Kenny rolled his eyes, “Fuck Cartman and Liz, dude, really. If they don’t like it they can talk to me.” He watched Harrison type up the group text and stepped out towards the sidewalk, contemplating visiting Alice now or waiting until the morning.

 

“If you need to go, I’ll keep an eye on Karen.” Harrison suggested, pressing the ‘send’ button.

 

“Thanks, dude.” Kenny smiled at him, taking off in the direction towards the other end of town.

 

* * *

 

The lights were on in the Horowitz house, and by the time Kenny got to the stoop he felt prepared for a fight. Hopefully, he didn’t need to confront Butters, but it never hurt to be prepared.

 

Alice opened the door, standing there quietly as she took in the fact that it was Kenny at the door and not anyone else. “H-hey…” She stepped outside the house and shut the door, “What’s wrong? We just got the text about the game…”

 

Kenny tried to smile, “Had to take my parents to a recovery center near Denver.” He couldn’t meet her eyes, but he knew she looked startled. Alice bit her lip hesitantly and folded her arms. It was slightly cold.

 

“If I knew that was going to happen, I wouldn’t have--” She stopped and thought it over, “Kenny, I didn’t think--”

 

Kenny interrupted her, “It was going to happen sometime, Al. Either with Meth or Crack or Candy, I don’t blame you for it. Not--not anymore.”

 

She still looked hurt, “I…”

 

“Alice, I’m just…” He paused, “I shouldn’t have done what I did.” He looked at her finally, “I was going to die sometime, and the timing had to be horrible.” He stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets, “It wasn’t your fault that I died. You didn’t cause it, and it was a dick move to throw our relationship away for a mere coincidence.”

 

Their eyes met then, and Kenny realized she was now wearing a green prosthetic eye now instead of blue. It was nearly identical to the other eye, and he remembered that one day that she came back to life in his arms. She knew more about him than any other girl he dated, and she knew the one important thing about him that no one else could remember. Despite all his deaths, she still cried. She still cried, but she remembered them the next day.

 

Alice looked ready to cry, “Are you…?”

 

Kenny nodded, “Would it be possible to kiss and make up?”

 

Alice thought about it, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt guilty for having sex with Butters, doing so many things with the smaller blonde that he enjoyed and took advantage of. Despite doing so much with the boy she still didn’t feel the way she felt when she was with Kenny. Kenny was special. Kenny trusted her with something important and Kenny never gave up on her when she was near death.

 

Kenny couldn’t help himself, pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheeks. “Come back home with me, Alice. I miss my little spoon.”

 

Alice kissed him gratefully, “I need to get my phone…”

 

“Nope, you’re not leaving my side, babe. I’m kidnapping you from your house.” He grinned, pulling her along.

 

From the second floor window, something smashed against the wall, and Butters held back the strangled cry after having thrown the glass across the room, ducking under the window where he saw the entire scene but not being able to hold back the sudden tears from falling. He cried in silence for a while, before the anger took over and his hands became fists, shaking in rage as he glared at the floor.

 

If Kenny was going to play dirty, then so will he.

 


	8. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over, folks.
> 
> Hope I didn't hurt you with this one.

Mornings were busy at Tweek Bros, with people coming in right before work for a quick coffee and a pastry for breakfast. Tweek has worked the morning shift enough times that he knew when he’d have at least forty minutes of free time to himself, and that was around the ten to eleven slot before the lunch rush came in. He had someone to spend that hour with, and he made sure to busy himself in that back corner of the cafe, meticulously cleaning only two tables while he kept up a good conversation with his boyfriend, who sat at the one table he was obsessively cleaning.

 

Now that the game was over, things were slowly going back to normalcy, despite the raging drug crisis that still had the attention of the teenagers who saw the start of it. Stan and Wendy were busying themselves with Kyle and Ike to help Mrs. Broflovski’s new campaign to stop the Candy crisis, Token and Clyde and Jimmy were printing out pamphlets to distribute all over the town, and Craig took it upon himself to keep Tweek company because the entire thing was too much for the jittery blonde.

 

Everything was going so well for Tweek, until the front door jingled and caught his attention to the new customer. Tweek let out a shriek when he laid eyes on her, dropping the broom in his hand.

 

Alice stood at the door and blinked slowly, not expecting that reaction from her favorite boy. She caught Craig’s steely glare, avoiding his eyes before walking towards the counter.

 

“Christ--” Tweek breathed, mumbling to himself and making his way to the front, pulling on his best professional smile, “H-hi Alice.”

 

She smiled at him, “Hey Tweekers. I’m on assignment today, Kenny wants a large double-shot moccacino and two blueberry scones. I’ll have a medium latte, to go.”

 

“K-Kenny’s talking to you?” Tweek stared at her nervously. He was slowly relaxing, mostly because Craig had gotten up and made his way over to them.

 

Alice nodded, clearly feeling the glare boring in the back of her head. “Yeah, we got back together a few days ago, now I’m helping him work on the truck.”

 

“How does he feel about the fact that you were banging the shit out of Butters?” Craig chimed in, smirking when Alice turned around.

 

She clearly looked bothered at his hostility, “That’s a matter that isn’t any of your fucking business, Tucker.” She said. “I think Harrison made it clear when he said whatever happened in the game is done and over with.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t forgive the fact that you’re an evil bitch who almost destroyed the entire town. McCormick might forgive you for that, but I sure as hell won’t.”

 

Alice stayed quiet, but her eye twitched in annoyance. “I don’t care if you don’t like me right now--”

 

“Ever.” Craig corrected her, “You’re pretty much the biggest person I don’t like, aside for Broflovski, meanwhile you’re a good example of how shitty females are in general.”

 

Alice took a breath, “Fine, either way, I don’t care. The only part of you that I like is Tweek, and because of Tweek I’m doing my best to be civil to you.” She forced a smile then, turning back to Tweek, who was listening to the entire thing and twitching nervously. He jumped when Alice looked at him and tried a smile.

 

Alice and Craig were like feral cats with eye lasers, but both of them remained docile for Tweek’s sake alone. Tweek appreciated that, and the fact that Alice had a good opinion about the blonde that kept him out of the mailing list for her baking sessions. The last thing he wanted was to be presented a dozen innocent looking cupcakes to find out that the filling inside of them was shaving cream. However, when she was drunk, she picked fights with Craig and tried her damndest to beat up the seasoned football player. Craig would never hit a girl, but Alice was his biggest exception.

 

Alice paid for the treats and left Tweek a good tip, “Thanks Tweekers.”

 

“Nngh--no problem!” Tweek took the fiver and stuck it in the tip jar. “Tell Kenny I said hi!”

 

She nodded and proceeded to escape Craig’s glare, leaving the shop. He flipped her off with a satisfactory look on his face.

* * *

  
  


Elizabeth heard the doorbell from her room, after having practiced on her violin for about an hour. She set it down and made her way downstairs, becoming irritated the more it rang. “Hold on!” She called out, finally opening the door - just to shut it just as quickly.

 

Cartman managed to shove his foot between the door and the hinge before it shut completely, grabbing it and shoving it back open, realizing that Elizabeth was fucking pushing against it. “Will you fucking let me in?” He almost shouted.

 

All the strength she had couldn’t stop her from barring him entry, and she finally gave up, watching him enter the house and looking weary. “Keep it down, Dad’s sleeping upstairs!” She said in a hushed tone.

 

The boy grunted, glaring at her. “We need to talk.”

 

The words sent a cold chill up her spine and she stepped away, leading him towards the basement. She didn’t look enthused at the fact he was there, nor was she anticipating the oncoming argument. She waited until he was inside before shutting the door, swallowing what anxiety that was inside of her. “What brings you here?”

 

Cartman looked pissed, especially after that comment. “You’re seriously going to ask me that after three whole fucking days of avoiding me? Are you? Because it sounds like you’re doing it!”

 

Elizabeth calmly stepped down into the room, “I haven’t been avoiding you, Eric.” She said eventually.

 

He brought out his phone and showed it to her, “I left you fifteen fucking voicemails and at least twenty text messages, Liz. Don’t fucking give me this bullshit that you’re not avoiding me since right after the game was stopped you fucking left my house without even saying anything!”

 

She glared at him, “I had pressing matters that required my attention, Eric.”

 

“Oh don’t give me this bullshit, I know your track record when it comes to avoiding people, Liz. Just ask your ex-boyfriend.” He shoved his phone back in his pocket, “Are you that fucking afraid of admitting that we have something?”

 

Elizabeth froze on the spot, thinking quickly and trying to come up with something. Anything. “There--there’s nothing between us! Not a damn thing, Eric. What may have happened before that was a heat of the moment thing. I was playing a part, just like you!”

 

The argument was weak, and it was a long-time coming. Right after the game had been cancelled Elizabeth was met with reality, and the fact that she had been doing things with someone that she was supposed to hate. She had done so much under the security that she had been playing a character and not acting as herself. Their torrid affair wasn’t real, it was all a fantasy, and what Masquerade had done with Coon had nothing to do with Elizabeth Horowitz and Eric Cartman.

 

Despite the fact that it was actually real, and she was fucking afraid of admitting to herself that she had feelings for a boy she once loathed.

 

Cartman saw through the bullshit clearly, but it didn’t piss him off any less when she started pulling on him what she once pulled on Kyle. He wasn’t going to let her just pretend as if nothing ever happened, because it clearly did.

 

“What will it take for you to just admit that we stopped playing right after I gave you that form?” Cartman asked now, without any volume behind the words. “I’m not letting you run away from this.”

 

Elizabeth wanted to, and it sounded so easy. She could just turn around now and get the hell out of this room and lock herself in the security of her own bedroom. It sounded so nice that she nearly acted on it, but suddenly she felt a firm hand on her arm, and sharp brown eyes anchoring her to the spot. Elizabeth was having a hard time keeping herself together. “The game is over…” She whispered quietly.

 

Sometimes he wondered why in the hell he actually liked this girl, between her anger issues and the fact that she loved to run away whenever shit got too real. But then he remembered everything Kyle said, how in fact that she used to be ten times worse, actively driving people away and becoming a horrid bitch so she wouldn’t have to deal with anything. The curse she once had made her socially defunct. Meanwhile, the girl who wanted to be a Psychiatrist was her own biggest patient, practically bleeding out problems left and right.

 

The good outweighed the bad, however. How she was a pretty girl that looked even more beautiful when she was angry, how she made the most entrancing music that captured his soul. A classy and intelligent woman that could carry her own. How she practically invoked fear and respect out of boys who knew not to cross her. She was a Queen in his eyes, a woman who was a commanding force yet itched to give herself into hidden desires that only he could expose.

 

When she attempted to pull away, he pulled back, grasping her around the waist and holding her there in a tight embrace, his chin resting on her shoulder while his hands carefully felt that telltale scar on her belly, the evidence of a night he realized his own horrible truth.

 

“It wasn’t a game when you touched yourself on that bed.” He said quietly, “It wasn’t a game when we did what we did, and it definitely wasn’t a game when you allowed me to become your King.” He kept a good hold on her, feeling how tense she was. He placed a kiss to her neck, sighing. “Do yourself a favor and stop pretending like everything we did meant nothing, because it meant a whole lot of something.”

 

Elizabeth shut her eyes and tried to breathe, as she was fighting herself. She couldn’t lie and say she never enjoyed it all, the touching, the kissing, the sex, even the moment he suggested going further and taking out that fucking collar. Hell, even how he was holding her right now was the most comfort she was feeling now than the past few days. This boy that she used to hate more than anything was now her safety blanket, something she _wanted_ to be near, and it was a reality that she was afraid of.

 

“You better be ready to deal with this on a daily basis.” Elizabeth finally spoke up, “I’m not the perfect Queen you think I am.”

 

He laughed at that, hugging her tighter. “Who fucking says you’re perfect?”

 

Elizabeth leaned against him helplessly, “You know what I mean.”

 

He finally let go to turn her around, staring at her. “You’re stuck with me bitch, there’s no fucking way I’m letting you scare me off.”

 

She broke down in that moment, finally letting out a defeated laugh and kissing him.

 

Cartman quickly glanced at Alice’s futon in the corner, tugging her along. “Common.”

 

“Hold it!” Elizabeth pulled away, realizing where he was going. “I’m not fucking on my sister’s bed, Kenny’s DNA is all over those sheets!”

 

Cartman groaned, “I’m not fucking you up in your room, your dad’s home! He’ll chop my dick off if he knew!” He argued, pointing upstairs, “You’re not exactly quiet, Liz.”

 

She glared at him, and he met her glare with his own. They stayed quiet for a moment until Elizabeth finally stepped away.

 

“Your mom’s not home, is she?”

 

Cartman grinned at that, “Does it matter?” His mother was the only one who accepted their relationship, and made herself scarce often on request.

 

Elizabeth was out of the basement first, gathering her keys and phone. Cartman was already at the door, but once he opened it the thought of sex was thrown out the window when he came face to face with the youngest McCormick, her eyes wide and dilated, staring at him for a moment before registering who she was staring at, but once Elizabeth stepped out her attention switched away, smiling brightly.

 

“Lizzy!” She practically launched herself at Elizabeth, “Lizzy, you look like a cartoon too!” She pulled away slightly to stare at her face, reaching up to poke the girl’s cheek. “Wow.”

 

Elizabeth quirked her head to the side, “Karen, why are you here?”

 

Karen glanced around, “Oh, um, I’m looking for my guardian angel!” She let go of Elizabeth to head into the house, “I saw him earlier but he ran away!”

 

Elizabeth and Cartman exchanged glances before Elizabeth shoved her phone into his hands, holding up a finger and heading into the house. Karen looked spaced out enough to be a cause for concern.

 

“Karen, is everything a cartoon right now?” Elizabeth asked calmly, stepping up to her.

 

Karen nodded, “The colors are so bright and fun! Lizzy, where’s Sissy? Is she here?”

 

Sissy was her name for Alice, and Elizabeth shook her head. “Sissy is with your brother right now. Karen, how long have you been seeing cartoons?”

 

Karen giggled, “After Bunny came over and gave me some really yummy candy!” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a few pieces of candy, some that were skittles. Elizabeth took it quickly and looked over each one. A few of the pieces weren’t skittles at all.

 

Elizabeth stared at the A etched on three of the pieces. “Eric, call Kenny.” She said in a wavering tone.

 

“Lizzy I don’t feel well…” Karen suddenly looked ill, clutching her stomach before collapsing right then and there.

 

“Karen!” Elizabeth caught her quickly, “Eric don’t call Kenny, call 911 right now!”

 

Cartman pulled out his phone, dialing as quickly as he could. “Jesus Christ!”

 

“Dad!” Elizabeth cried out, holding Karen close to her. “DAD HELP!”

* * *

  


It wasn’t fully fixed yet, but it was good enough to run. Kenny practically floored it the entire distance to Hell’s Pass, panicking while Alice did her best to keep herself from being launched everywhere.

 

“There’s no spot, there’s no spot!” Kenny’s eyes were all over the parking lot, freaking out.

 

“Just park anywhere!” Alice cried out, waiting for the truck to slow down before launching out of the truck. Kenny was at her side quickly, both of them stopping just to get the room number before resuming their run.

 

“Karen!” Kenny skidded towards the door, spotting his sister in the room and darting inside. “Oh God, Karen!”

 

“She’s okay!” Elizabeth stepped over to him, “They had to pump her stomach, but she’s okay.” Behind her sat Cartman, looking disturbed at the turn of events.

 

Kenny looked horrified, taking her sister’s hand and squeezing it. “Christ.” He stared at his sister, reaching out to brush some hair from her sleeping face. “Where did she find it? I made sure to clean the entire house out of that shit!”

 

Alice stepped in, hanging at the doorway and looking grim. “Karen…” She instantly felt like she was the reason Kenny’s sister was in there, grimacing.

 

Elizabeth pressed her lips into a thin line. “She said Bunny gave it to her.”

 

Kenny’s eyes shot up towards Elizabeth, staring at her in shock. Bunny was Karen’s name for Butters, mainly Marjorine, as she loved to wear anything with rabbits. “I’m going to fucking murder him.” He said then, glaring at nothing in particular.

 

Alice stepped in finally, hovering around the hospital bed. “I’m sorry--”

 

“Don’t pretend like this wasn’t half your fault.” Cartman finally spoke, staring at Alice. “You were with the bastard when he made the shit!”

 

Elizabeth looked back at him, glaring. “This is not the time!” She hissed out.

 

“When is the time? Liz? This is the perfect time!” Cartman defended himself, pointing over at Alice, “Didn’t Butters say that Alice had her hand in making this shit? She’s part of the problem!”

 

“She didn’t intend to get Karen mixed up into this!” Elizabeth tried hard not to shout, “She would never attack her!”

 

“Shut up!” Kenny finally shouted, “Both of you, just shut up!” He glared at both of them, “Whatever happened during the game was just that, during the game! Alice may have helped Butters but she didn’t intend to harm people!”

 

Alice visibly flinched, “Kenny--”

 

Cartman mumbled something under his breath, finally sitting back down irritably. “It doesn’t change the fact that Karen’s now a fucking junkie. She OD’d on the fucking drug, Kenny, it’s made to get people addicted quicky!”

 

Alice stepped back towards the door, jumping suddenly when she ran into someone. She turned around quickly and looked even more guilty at the sight of her father.

 

Richard couldn’t look more tired if he tried, looking past his daughter to Kenny and Karen. “Have they told you?” He questioned.

 

Kenny glanced at Richard, sighing. “The stomach pumping? Yeah…”

 

The man stepped further inside, shaking his head. “They checked her blood, the Candy is still inside of her. We’re afraid that she’s going to need detox after she’s released from the hospital. Almost everyone that has come in from overdosing on this drug has needed detox.” He looked miserable when he said it.

 

Kenny shut his eyes, looking pained. “I...know of a place.” He said eventually.

 

Alice kept staring at Kenny, glancing again at her father. “Actually, I have an antidote.”

 

Everyone’s attention finally switched on her.

 

Richard watched his daughter, “Is there something you haven’t told me, Alice?”

 

The girl stepped back, “It’s the main reason I altered the ingredients of the drug,” She said quickly, “What he was using, they had no combatants. It was more lethal left alone than when I fixed it.” She was staring at Kenny now, “The chemicals that I used for it, they can be counteracted to work against the drug itself.”

 

Cartman was weary, “And you did all that, just by coincidence.”

 

Alice held her hands up, “No, I did that on purpose. I saw how Butters crafted the drug and I didn’t like the chemicals, so I altered it with similar ones that I knew could be prevented if I created another drug to work against it.”

 

Richard looked confused at what was exactly going on, but Kenny was staring at her like she just saved his life. He practically launched himself at her, hugging her tight. “I knew you weren’t evil.” He whispered.

 

“If this is true, then where’s the antidote?” Elizabeth questioned, stepping over to her sister. “Talking about it is one thing, but if you actually have it…”

 

Alice kissed Kenny quickly, “I have a few samples in the basement, but the full list of chemical reactions and all my studies are in my computer.”

 

Richard nodded, “Alice, go home and bring everything you have, and for now I’ll ignore the fact that you’ve been crafting highly addictive and dangerous drugs.”

 

Alice nodded, looking at Kenny. “Are you staying here?”

 

Kenny looked back at Karen, wincing when Richard laid a hand on his shoulder. The man smiled at him, “She’s perfectly fine here, son.”

 

“We’re coming too.” Elizabeth said, Cartman stepping up behind her. “If Butters did this, then we need to check his room.”

 

Kenny nodded, taking his girlfriend’s hand and leading her out.

* * *

 

The off-putting thing was that Butters hadn’t been home for two days. Elizabeth realized that quickly when Karen was admitted into the hospital. She did a quick sweep of the house when they returned, stopping at the second floor to break into Butters’ room. The room itself looked tidy, as if it wasn’t touched in days. She wondered where to start, stepping further inside.

 

“He keeps his meds in a drawer.” Cartman said then, stopping at the door.

 

Elizabeth glanced at him, “How do you know?”

 

He shrugged lightly, “I used to snoop around in his room before his parents decided it was time to move away from ‘the horrible boy next door’.” He made quotes with his fingers. “Technically this house you’re in used to be his, as was this room.”

 

Elizabeth nodded slowly, checking the drawers. “Alright.” She stopped when she found the medications, grabbing the specified bottle and moving to dump them over the bed. “There’s thirty in a bottle, now how many he has indicates how many he’s been using from the refill date.” She counted each one, slowly looking disturbed when she counted out twenty-seven when he should have had ten. She checked the bottle again, seeing that it was refilled two months ago. “He hasn’t been taking his pills for one month, two weeks and three days.”

 

Eric grumbled, “That explains everything, then.”

 

The two returned to the basement, watching Alice print out everything she had on the drug that she and Chaos made. Kenny was sitting at the futon, his head in his hands before seeing Elizabeth and Cartman. “So, what’s the verdict?” He asked.

 

Elizabeth frowned, holding up the bottle of pills. “He’s been neglecting his regime, from what I’ve counted.” She continued down towards the bed, dropping the bottle into his lap. “He’s also missing.”

 

Alice grimaced, “Why would he do this to Karen?”

 

“Because we got back together, that’s why.” Kenny said flatly. “He’s still fucking jealous, and it’s not just a curse this time.” He stood up then, “We have to find out where he is.”

 

“The trouble with that is he’s now Chaos, so he’s pretty much one step ahead of us right now.” Elizabeth commented, falling silent when Kenny’s phone was ringing.

 

“Who the fuck is facetiming you?” Cartman questioned, shutting up when Kenny cut him off.

 

“Chaos?” He questioned, staring at the recipient of the call.

 

“ _Have you gotten my message, Mysterion_ ?” Chaos’ voice questioned, “ _I wanted to be clear on how much you’ve been a thorn in my side._ ”

 

Alice’s eyes widened, “But--” She shut up quickly when Kenny motioned her to be silent.

 

“You’ve gone too far, Butters.” Kenny shouted, “When I find you I’m going to make sure you won’t walk for a year.”

 

“ _That’s what I want to hear, Mysterion. How about we make this a fair game, then? Come to the abandoned factory at midnight tomorrow and we can settle this like men. The loser of the fight will give the winner what they want. I hope you’re prepared to give me what I want, Mysterion_.”

 

Kenny glared at him, “What do you want, Butters?”

 

Chaos only smiled, “ _Alice, fair and square_.”


	9. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, kids! It took me a while, but I finally did it!
> 
> I can't write action scenes for shit! :D

“You’re not going.” Kenny said again, pulling on his costume.

“I’m not staying here!” Alice argued, “Butters is unhinged right now and the last thing you need to do is meet him alone. He could kill you, again.” She reminded him.

“If you are there then he’ll do something even more evil. He’s probably expecting you to be there.” Kenny shouted, “I want you with Karen, alright? He won’t touch you at the hospital. Neither will his minions.”

The two had been arguing about this for the entire day, even after Kenny left to retrieve his Mysterion costume. Alice wasn’t backing down one bit.

Alice was in the doorway, blocking his exit. “He’s not going to play fair, Kenny.” She said for the fifth time. “At least take someone with you--”

“I’m not getting anyone else involved! Alice, he doped up my sister. My precious and innocent sister that didn’t deserve to get mixed up into this mess. I’m going to end this tonight.” He tried to push her away, but she didn’t budge from her spot. “Stop being so stubborn!”

Alice folded her arms, “I can’t, Kenny, I care about you too much.” She got an idea, pushing him back towards the bed. “How about a goodbye kiss?” She asked suggestively, “You and I never really got to have that makeup sex you were talking about…”

Kenny knew what she was doing, because his dick was into the thought. He mentally shoved his own libido down and shied away from Alice’s kiss, dancing around her and escaping quickly. “Rain check, babe! I have to avenge my sister!”

Alice flinched when the door shut, dropping herself down onto Kenny’s mattress and groaning. Every bone in her body was telling her that this was a horrible idea and Butters wasn’t going to fight fairly at all, but if she showed up it would only distract Kenny and work against him. She glared at one of his nudie posters, thinking carefully about her options.

A thought entered her head, and she got up quickly to leave the house. His truck was still in the yard and she went back in to retrieve his keys, climbing in the driver’s seat and taking off.

 

* * *

 

Harrison’s eyes were on the music sheets, his hand strumming the strings of his guitar as he practiced the song. Stan was beside him, with his own acoustic, strumming along while singing out the lyrics. Harrison faltered a few times as he played, glaring at the sheet until stopping entirely.

“The lyrics are shit, man.” He finally said, effectively stopping Stan.

“What?” Stan shouted, “I worked hard on those, dude!”

Harrison grabbed the music sheet, “I can’t play to something so hokey, ‘If you want to be rad, realize now that drugs are bad’. This reeks of Clyde’s Highschool Musical shit, it’s stupid.”

Clyde took offense to that, “Highschool Musical is awesome, don’t hate!”

Jimmy laughed, drumming a ‘badum-tiss’ to Harrison’s joke. “I agree with Harry, the lyrics lack su-sub--subs-substance!”

Stan glared at Harrison, “Well what am I supposed to do, Mister ‘I’m So Cool Because I’m In A Screamo Band’? The fucking music you listen to is so sophisticated.”

“Can we not fight tonight?” Wendy finally spoke up, “Stan, your lyrics are perfectly fine. Harrison, stop complaining!”

Harrison rolled his eyes, “That’s what I expect to hear from Stan’s girlfriend. Sorry if I expect something a little bit better than stupid kiddie lyrics.”

Wendy looked ready to smack him, “Our target audience is the children, Harrison. They’re supposed to be catchy and fun, not a Shakespearean sonnet!”

The arguments between the five friends never stopped since the start of the campaign. The only one who held his tongue was Kyle, because he valued everyone’s opinion and if he started in with his own irritations then nothing would ever get done. The ginger only held his head in his hands and stopped the recording for the twentieth time, “This is what I get for volunteering.” He said to himself.

The band was as follows: Stan was the lead guitar and vocals, Harrison was the base. Jimmy was on drums and Wendy was on keyboard and secondary vocals. Clyde was the triangle because he wanted to be included somehow and he couldn’t play anything else. Kyle was attempting to be the mediator and the equipment guy, but he wasn’t doing well with either part.

“Can we at least get through one recording without an argument? Ma finally got us a radio spot and we’re running out of time.” Kyle tried again.

“Just give us five minutes.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose while Harrison was making out his own set of lyrics. “We’re not changing this, dude.”

“I can get something better in five minutes.” Harrison said quickly.

Kyle practically jumped when the door started pounding. “Ma! I said we’re busy!” He called out.

“Kyle, it’s me! I need to talk to Harry!” Alice’s voice was muffled, “His mom said he’s here, and I can’t get through to his phone!”

Harrison quirked a brow. “Alice?”

“Can it wait for a moment?” Kyle stepped towards the door, “We’re kinda busy right now.”

“It’s Kenny!” Alice tried to open the door, “He needs help.”

Harrison finally set down his guitar, grabbing for the door and opening it. “What’s wrong with Kenny?”

 

* * *

 

It was a trap, and Mysterion knew it just as the doors locked once he stepped into the factory. The building was dark, nothing but shadows with the sound of a machine humming in the background. He knew there was more than one person in the building, he wasn’t stupid. He kept himself on high alert as he stepped further into the building.

The laughter was faint, coming from further inside the building. It was him.

“I’m here, Chaos.” Kenny announced, “You know the drill, you asshole. Come down and show yourself. Let’s do this.”

The laugh was louder now, “Oh, you expect a fast fight, Mysterion? But I’m interested in watching you struggle.”

Lights flickered to life, exposing a dozen of Chaos’ minions that were armed with blunt objects. “We will fight soon, Mysterion.” Chaos called out, exposing himself on a catwalk over the arena-like area. “You just have to get through my minions first.” He clapped his hands together, “Attack!”

A dozen armed teenagers, Mysterion thought. He could get past this easily, maneuvering each one that came at him. There was no rhyme or reason to how they fought, blindly attacking the superhero. He was light on his feet and could evade them easily, managing to kick them down or slam his fist into their gut. It took about ten minutes, but he came out victorious in the battle, the minions sounding out their pain as he stepped away from the pile, throwing away a bat.

“Very good, Mysterion. I didn’t expect less from you, but that’s not the end of your journey.” Chaos was now on a further catwalk, the light there illuminating another part of the factory. “Let me introduce you to my finest minion, Mimsy!”

The guy was big, bigger than a normal teenager. He looked completely giddy to be facing off against Mysterion, looking up at Chaos. “Is that him, boss?”

“Yes Mimsy, that’s your target.” Chaos said with a grin.

“Oh boy! I’m gonna beat him badly!” He jumped in place. “Don’t worry, Mister Mysterion, it’s not gonna hurt much!”

The lumbering teen charged at Mysterion, reaching up when the hero leaped above him and grabbing his ankles to whip him around and throw him into a machine. Mysterion groaned in pain, knowing he was going to feel that the next day, climbing out and trying again. Mimsy was quicker than he seemed, dodging Mysterion’s fist and grabbing the hero’s arm to throw him again, sending the boy against the wall.

The pattern continued just like that, a defensive move was quickly used against him and Mysterion’s body became intimate with the objects he was thrown at. Mimsy was tougher than he looked, and acted as if beating Mysterion was a game in itself, cheering when he successfully slammed him into various objects.

Mysterion was getting desperate, grabbing a pipe and charging at Mimsy from behind, effectively catching the boy against his back only to find out it didn’t do much of anything. He dropped the pipe and jumped back, avoiding Mimsy’s fist just in time.

“Christ!” Mysterion breathed. The boy must have a weak spot, he was desperate to find it. He could hear Chaos laughing from up above and finally was able to see what was hanging overhead. Sandbags. His mind thought quick, and he hoped to God that his hunch was right. He dug into his belt and pulled out a ninja star, keeping an eye on his target and leading him under a sandbag. Right when Mimsy was under it he whipped the star at the rope to snap it, leaping back far enough when it dropped onto Mimsy’s head and knocked some sense out of him. The hulking mass collapsed, but he wasn’t down for long.

“That was mean!” He complained, holding his head and resuming his attack on the superhero. Mysterion cursed to himself, kiting him effectively. He had two more ninja stars and a dozen sandbags to choose from. He hoped that the third time's the charm, as he whipped out his second ninja star into the next rope, the sandbag slamming down onto Mimsy’s head again. The boy cried out and sat back, reeling and feeling the second bump on his head.

“Don’t let Mysterion fool you, Mimsy!” Chaos shouted, now on the third catwalk further away from the second arena. Mysterion’s lips only quirked in a grin as he led Mimsy to the final bag. He dodged the boy’s fists quickly but cried out when the other grabbed his leg, feeling himself be thrown back into the wall. His eyes shut and he felt something crack, hissing out in pain as he collapsed against the wall. His ankle was snapped, and by how it hurt breathing so were his ribs, and his eyes opened just in time to see Mimsy stepping towards him.

He had to think quickly, barking out in laugher suddenly to stop the other. “Oh man, look at that!” He shouted.

Mimsy was dumb enough to fall for it. “Look at what?” He asked innocently.

“That! Over there!” Mysterion pointed behind the boy, “It’s so cool! All those bunnies!”

“Bunnies!” His eyes widened, and he turned around, stumbling away. “Where are the bunnies?”

Mysterion fumbled for the last ninja star, waiting for Mimsy to move under the next sandbag and lunging forward, catching the rope and catching his target. Mimsy fell like a ton of bricks, his eyes dazed as he rambled on about fluffy rabbits.

The superhero forced himself to his feet, wincing at the agonizing pain in his ankle. He shifted to lean against his good foot, forcing himself to breathe. He limped to the third area, glaring up at Chaos. The blonde continued to laugh, finally descending the latter and joining Mysterion on the battlefield.

“This ends tonight, Mysterion.” He pulled out his own weapon, a stun gun, looking it over. “I didn’t expect for you to reach me, but I suppose I underestimated my biggest nemesis.”

Mysterion breathed raggedly, forcing away the pain that was screaming through his body and eyeing the stun gun. If that hit him he wouldn’t be able to get back up. “You’re playing dirty, like I thought you would.” Mysterion said gruffly. “No matter, you’re going to pay for what you did to Karen.”

Chaos chuckled, “Karen wouldn’t have been targeted if you just let me have Alice.” He teased the gun at Mysterion. “After tonight, however, I’m sure you’ll learn your lesson.”

Mysterion growled, “You’re assuming that she’ll just let you date her after this, Butters. You’re not her keeper!”

“You like to think that, but I know a few things about her that you’ll never uncover.” Chaos countered.

“That’s implying that I’m stupid enough to fall for it, Chaos.”

Mysterion flinched, turning towards the middle catwalk and seeing a familiar face, Psychotique standing a short distance away with a controller in her hands. “Alice, I told you not to come!”

“Yes, and you told me you’d be alright.” She countered, “I saw your fight with Mimsy, you broke some bones.”

Chaos sputtered, “H-how did you get in here? The factory is sealed!”

Psychotique smiled playfully and pointed downward, their eyes moving down to see Blink standing in the middle of the factory along with one other person.

“It helps to be able to shift through the shadows, Chaos.” Blink said then, glancing to the side. “Is it ready?”

Masquerade ran her finger along the strings of her violin, her eyes focused on Chaos. “A song tailored just for you.”

Chaos was infuriated, “This isn’t how it was supposed to go! Minions!” He called out.

The appearance of Professor Chaos’ men didn’t phase Masquerade in the slightest, and she ran her bow along the strings slowly, the vibrations causing the various minions to clasp their hands to their ears.

Chaos knees buckled at the sound, his eye twitching. “N-no!”

From afar, a drone spun into Mysterion’s sight, tied to the leg of the drone was a small box of earplugs. Kenny managed to catch the box as the drone hovered over him, taking them out quickly to put them on.

Blink gave Masquerade the signal and she continued her song, a melody that crippled those who could hear it clearly.

Chaos screamed, pressing his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes. “NO!”

The minions collapsed around them, but Masquerade continued to play. Psychotique took that moment to descend the catwalk and whip out a pair of handcuffs, leisurely stepping over to Mysterion to kiss his cheek before handcuffing the incapacitated boy.

Mysterion couldn’t hold on anymore, the pain overtaking him. He could see Alice’s face as he collapsed, the music ceasing when he did.

* * *

  
Kenny woke up in the hospital, his leg in a cast and feeling like he was doped up on morphine. Alice was sitting next to him, dozed off with her head on his lap. He reached over and played with her hair, smiling when her eyes slowly opened.

“I thought I told you not to come.” Kenny said quietly, wincing when he shifted his body.

“I kinda decided against it when you left.” She answered sleepily, yawning. “Dad sent Butters to the psych ward of the hospital, he’s going to be there for a while.”

Kenny sighed, “That’s good…so, how many bones did I break?”

She bit her lip, “A lot of your ribs and a compound fracture in your ankle. It’s going to be a few months before it’s fully healed. I’m shocked that it’s not any more serious, given what that kid did to you.”

The blonde tried a smile, “Well, better than dying, huh?”

“I don’t think I can handle another funeral this summer.” Alice said softly, “Dad says the counter drug is working well on Karen, and she’s trying to get the nurses to let her visit you.”

He chuckled then, wincing at the pain and groaning exhaustedly. “Aw man, I gotta pee.”

“I’ll get the nurse.” Alice said then, getting up and leaving the room.

As Kenny waited, he could hear a conversation outside, the voices getting louder until he saw his three best friends. He grinned from ear to ear. “Hey dudes!”

Kyle smiled, despite the fact he looked exhausted. “Hey man, we just got finished with our recording.”

Stan had a sack of fast food in his hands, setting it down on the table and pulling out a big mac for Kenny. “Thought you could use something.”

Kenny reached for it greedily, looking over at Cartman. “Where’s Liz?”

“What do I look like? Her guardian?” Cartman griped, “I don’t fucking know, she went to visit Karen or some shit.”

Kenny didn’t answer, about to eat his burger until it was ripped away from his hand. He looked pained, staring at the nurse helplessly. “I’m hungry!” He cried out.

“You’ve broken three ribs, you’re not allowed this sort of food right now.” She lectured him.

“I can hardly feel that.” Kenny defended himself, “Just one bite, please?”

She refused to hand it back, setting the burger on the table. “Also, you’re hooked up to a catheter, there’s no possible way you can get to the bathroom in your current state.”

Cartman laughed and Kyle looked sick at the revelation, “Ew.” He breathed.

“That explains why it feels so weird.” Kenny mumbled, trying to reach for the burger again before the nurse smacked his hand away.

“If you’re hungry I’m going to get you some soup.” She took the burger with her, because she didn’t trust him at all.

Kenny wanted to laugh, really. “It’s fun that I got Nurse Ratchet.” He said sarcastically. “Do you have another in there?” He asked Stan.

“Sorry dude.” Stan waved the bag, frowning. “We ate ours already.”

“Not even a fry?” Kenny pouted.

Kyle shook his head, “Just be good for the nurse and maybe we’ll sneak you in something else.” He looked around for a pen, finding one nearby Alice’s bag and attacking his cast, signing his name right above Alice’s drawing of a kitty cat.

There was a knock at the door, Elizabeth smiling at Kenny as Alice had Karen’s hand in hers, “Guess who we kidnapped?”

“Kenny!” Karen practically ran over to him and hugged him. Kenny’s breath hitched when she did but he didn’t say anything until Alice pulled her back.

“Broken ribs, kiddo!” Alice laughed.

Karen winced, looking frightened, “Ah! I’m so sorry!”

Kenny finally breathed, shaking his head, “No, s’ok, Karen.” He tried to reach over, but he settled for her hand taking his, the girl sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging her legs happily.

Elizabeth chuckled, “I’m disturbed by how many times we’ve been inside of this god awful place.” She said aloud.

Alice stepped over to her bag, pulling out her phone. “Hey, at least it’s not us on the beds anymore.” She turned it sideways, aiming the camera and taking a photo of Kenny and Karen.

“Summer’s almost over, do you realize that?” Kyle asked, moving when Alice pushed him over to the bed.

“Fucking finally.” Cartman glared when he was ushered around, “I’m sick of looking at you assholes.”

“You love it.” Elizabeth smirked at him, taking the phone from Alice and framing the shot far enough to get Stan in the picture.

“We’re missing someone.” Stan pointed out, staring at Elizabeth, “Shouldn’t you call in a nurse to do this?”

“Shut up and smile.” Elizabeth warned, effectively shutting Stan up and forcing a smile on his face.

Karen got up after the shot was taken, “My turn!” She switched places with Elizabeth, giggling. “Lizzy, smile!”

Cartman nudged Elizabeth until she finally gave in and smiled, Kenny’s arm sneaking up behind her and putting bunny ears over her head.

“How about I break your arm?” Elizabeth commented through her smile.

“You wouldn’t hit an injured man!” Kenny mock-pouted.

The nurse who was helping Kenny earlier flinched when she heard Kenny scream, groaning quietly and returning to the room.

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final installment of this series will come around when I'm not feeling like shit.
> 
> Which means quite a while.


End file.
